Dias de colegio
by Dark Emocion Rose
Summary: Hinata se topara Amigos Enemigos y encuentros del primer tipo , bueno ya conocen el restro de la trama gracias por apoyo
1. Inico

Nunca me he considerado una chica femenina, mi padre trabaja en una lavandería, mi madre murió cuando apenas era un bebe.

Siempre he estado rodeada de chicos, son mis mejores amigos practicamos deportes, peleamos nos divertimos juntos. Recuerdo cuando una chica en el Colegio ella tenia un hermoso vestido blanco al parecer su enorme delirio de grandeza hizo q me empujara en la fila del almuerzom practicamente estampando mi cara contra el suelo asi que me vi en la penosa necesidad de ensuciar su vestido con salsa de hamburguesa, Al parecer se enojo bastante porque me jalo de la chamarra ''la muy gata'' me defendi golpeandola en el estomago haciendo que escupiera la sangre, en fin por tal razón la gente siempre me tiene miedo.

Mi padre me convenció de que presentara la prueba para este colegio no puedo creer que me hayan aceptado aquí donde solo vienen niños ricos, los mas ricos del país.

**En la conferencia de bienvenida, estaba el hombre hablando de infinidad de cosas que no me importaban, cuando se me acerco una chica.**

- hola! Como estas?

_''La chica tiene este tono de voz tan molesto y meloso que es verdaderamente irritante, la mire con gesto en la cara que practicamente decia (estas hueca)''_

- ah bien y tu? -respondi rapidamente, demostrando el fastidio que sentia en ese momento-

- pues muy bien no crees que seria estupendo que fuéramos amigas?

_''osea ha esta quien le dijo que yo quiero ser su amiga, pero por otro lado soy nueva acá no conozco a nadie y tendre que pasar los proximos años en este lugar asi que pss no me cuesta nada ser amiga de la plástica esta ''_

- si claro, seria estupendo (el sarcasmo era obvio)

- OH Dios Mio! Porque tienes esos ojos tan blancos? -pregunto con bastante curiosidad- dime

- es de familia creo que es genético la verdad no lo se porque tu los tienes tan verdes?

- ha son naturales puedo presumir de ellos, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno (ya se lo imaginaban verdad xD!) y tu como te llamas?

- mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

- Hyuga ese apellido me suena según me han dicho mis padres, esa familia es muy rica pero su heredero renuncio a todo el dinero por quedarse con la chica que amaba que romántico o que idiota por dejar todo ese dinero jajá jajá

- si pienso lo mismo '_'no puede ser esta chica conoce la verdad sobre mi familia estoy frita y ahora que hago''_

- mi familia se encarga de una gran compañía de modelaje somos de la mas reconocidas de todo Tokio tenemos mucho dinero. Que hace tu familia?

-_ ''bien Hinata ahora que Haras supongo que mentir ''_ mi familia tiene una de las fabricas que producen automóviles en masa para todo el mundo (Hinata para la proxima algo mas creible)

- ósea wow entonces queda decidido seras mi mejor amiga -afirmo con sonrisa triunfal la pelirosa-

El tiempo en compañia de la extraña chica transcurrio de manera muy rapida y se termino la conferencia de bienvenida asi que ''mi nueva mejor amiga'' Sakura me acompaño hasta la lista de asignación de habitaciones Konoha Style School es uno de los colegios mixtos mas liberales de todo Tokio asi que los chicos y las chicas comprante habitaciones en parejas de dos siguiendo algunas reglas '_'nadie sigue las reglas hacemos lo que queremos ''_ el grito de Sakura me saco de mis pensamientos.

- nooooooo esto noo me puede pasar a mi el no todos menos el -habia cierta mirada entre panico y asco en los ojos verdes de la Haruno-

- Naruto, quien es Naruto? -pregunte mientras observaba la lista de asigancion-

- es un campesino horrible, nuevo rico sin estilo super naco y no lo soporto

Mientras Sakura me contaba los innumerables defectos de naruto me preguntaba a mi misma porque demonios yo no tengo asignación de un compañero de habitación.(-)

- es irritante habla feo nadie lo entiende

- nee sakura creo que alguien te habla -dije señalando a un chico rubio que animadamente saludaba a la hueca digo pelirosa-

- es tan apestoso Kyaah!-dio un salto la pelirosa- hola naruto

- hola sakura -saludo animosamente el rubio- seré tu compañero este curso escolar jiiijaa .

- si naruto es increíble_ ''hay como te odio a ti y tu hablado norteño quien se cree un importador de petróleo hijo de la muy re-pu.-ta. Te odio! ''_

- y esta quien es? -pregunto señalando a ojiperla- sus ojos son extrañamente blancos ?

- OH! Y yo soy Hinata soy nueva acá en el Konohastyle School.

- OK mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki espero que nos llevemos bien, discúlpenme pero me tengo que ir a recoger mi equipaje hasta pronto chicas.

- hasta pronto naruto… oye Hinata vamos que te ayudo a poner tu equipaje en orden_ '' así también puedo husmear''_

- OH por supuesto.

_''Bien Hinata te acabas de meter en este lío ahora sal, que voy a decirle cuando vea que solo traigo dos maletas piensa, Hinata piensa''._

**Agradecimientos:**

**Las ideas surgieron cuando no teníamos nada que hacer espero les guste el primer capitulo de la historia el segundo será mejor si tienen algunas criticas ó sugerencias lo escriben con gusto las recibiremos mi prima y yo estamos muy emocionadas con la historia dah!**

**El primer capitulo wiii**

**se que esta corto pero es que no tubimos mucho tiempo :3  
**

**Gracias por leer dejen muchos Reviws =DDD!**


	2. Habitaciones y Equipaje

- y esta quien es sus ojos son extrañamente blancos ?

- OH! Y yo soy Hinata soy nueva acá en el Konoha School style.

- OK mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki espero que nos llevemos bien, discúlpenme pero me tengo que ir a recoger mi equipaje hasta pronto chicas.

- hasta pronto naruto… oye Hinata vamos que te ayudo a poner tu equipaje en orden '' así también puedo husmear''

- OH por supuesto.

OMG Hinata tu te metiste en este lío ahora sal, que voy a decirle cuando vea que solo traigo dos maletas piensa, Hinata piensa.

**OoOoOoOo**

Mientras caminábamos hacia la que seria mi habitación por este año escolar mis nervios eran atacados por ráfagas de culpabilidad eres excelente Hinata comenzar lo que se supone será tu nueva vida con la mentira mas grande acerca de quien eres.

´´nunca culpe a mi padre por lo que hizo dejar todo por lo cual lucho para estar con mi madre, pero es siempre así algunas cosas mientras mas buenas son menos tiempo duran. Crecí sin mas que los gritos de mi padre cada que arruinaba uno de los trajes que llevaban a la lavandería cuando no les ponía mucho detergente a las maquinas era que no planchaba con suficiente almidón en fin para el nunca hacia las cosas bien era de entender en el fondo el me culpaba por la muerte de mi madre pero venga no había necesidad de darme una infancia traumatizada, de lo que no me quejo es que siempre me alentó a ser mejor a no dar mi pie a torcer a ejercer fuerza en lo que quiero si soy una persona débil pero eso solo lo sabe mi almohada para lo demás siempre he sido y seré una chica fuerte jamás dejare caer mi mascara pero si las cosas siguen como van este colegio va a cambiarme en muchos aspectos ´´

Salí de mis pensamientos mega-filosóficos para oír lo que decía mi nueva amiga valla que molesta la chica esta es que acaso tengo cara de querer ser su amiga pero me vale necesito a alguien que me muestre como son las cosas acá y no pienso volver a ser la retraída solitaria que juega con su cabello, quizás juegue un poco con mi cabello pero nada de solitaria y retraída otra vez.

-Por supuesto que el siempre ha estado enamorado de mi pero jamás le haría caso ósea soy súper mega híper divina yo con tanta clase y categoría salir con ese campesino de quinta no jamás prefiero quedarme sin humectante facial.

-´´ acaso no se da cuenta que las personas con clase nunca se auto-catalogan´´ pero tendrás que compartir habitación con el así que resígnate a eso lo que realmente me tiene un poco curiosa es quien será mi compañero de pieza…

-Bueno solo un consejo para ti que no te toque con el rarito de Lee ese chico tiene mas vello facial que una oveja pelaje es horrible, apuesto a que llena su almohada de su detestables cejas xD jajajajajaja

-Mmm no puedo opinar hasta conocerle pero si lo decís de esa forma te creo ´´ su risa me provoca una extraña sensación punzante en la columna cervical es extrañamente perturbadora parece demente ´´

-Hinata llegamos 452 que emoción no hay creo que ando mas ansiosa que tu pero no puedo evitarlo soy tan efusiva como un volcán en erupción [efecto anime detrás le aparece una isla hawaiana con un volcán llamado chichiniepxtapieco en erupción abrupta ]

-Si wow valla que eres dramática

_´´pff entonces hinata el momento de la verdad ha llegado´´_

Lentamente las manos un poco frías al parecer producto de lo increíbles y aterradores nervios o por el acondicionador de aire que hay por todo el colegio [personalmente me inclino por los nervios] se deslizaron por el pantalón de tela azul ligero que llevaba puesto Hinata y sacaron el juego de llaves las cuales le fueron entregadas con el numero 452, eran tres llaves al parecer todas ellas daban la idea de suponer que para cuidar no extraviar alguna y tener repuestos por si ocurría en todo caso la perdida. Con extrema delicadeza un poco ajena de ella abrió lentamente la puerta, La paciente escena fue interrumpida por el no tan esperado empujón de Sakura el cual casi logra hacer perder el equilibrio a Hinata.

-Me muero ese es acaso todo tu equipaje Hin-aa-taa?

-Bueno lo que sucede es que … estaba deprimida y me dio por hacer actos de buena fe y regale algunas de mis cosas pero el resto de mi equipaje llega mañana en mi jet privado _´´ bien hinata eres la reina de los cuentos chinos en todo caso japoneses xD espero que se lo trague ´´ _

-Oh por supuesto conozco esa crisis a mi me ha dado tantas veces bien pongamos en orden todo así vamos y me ayudas con mi equipaje si? _´´ muhahaha al fin podre husmear un poco en esta chica es muy extraña creo que se protege mucho eso no es bueno en una chica ´´ _

-comencemos nuestra interesante labor!!! [deje de sarcasmo otra vez]

Dentro del equipaje de Hinata se podrían notar muchas playeras algunas tallas mas grandes que la suya también pantalones demasiados ella no era muy amante de las faldas eso se notaba a leguas una que otra blusa de tirantes así tipo saldré de fiesta pero no me agrada la idea algunos libros lo que mas llamo la atención de Sakura era que por los zapatos de Hinata parecía ser un poco descuidada en su aspecto físico pero realmente era una persona muy ordenada y extremadamente pulcra además de inteligente algunas cualidades de las cuales carecía ella, es mejor conocer a las personas antes de hacer juicios previos a la realidad.

- super Hinata hemos terminado ahora vamos a mi habitación ok

Si claro y gracias por la ayuda nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que si colocaba las playeras de forma horizontal tendría más espacios.

_´´ Sakura si que parecía molesta y mimada y en realidad lo era pero había que admitir que era simpática, y logro disipar mis instintos asesinos por algunos segundos hasta que logre divisar la increíble cantidad de maletas que ella tenia ni aun trabajando en una lavandería muy popular había visto tanta ropa junta la chica mínimo tenia toda la ropa del continente para ella que exagerada no ¬¬ y se supone debo ayudarla esto será muy cansado además de sofocante esas maletas color rosa brillante me provocaran jaqueca lo presiento ´´_

Ordenar el equipaje de Sakura era más agotador que la Odisea de Ulises para volver a su patria valla que la chica era una diva de la moda.

Hinata se lo encontró extrañamente divertido ya que hasta organizaron un desfile de modas ella no contaba con amigas tan femeninas como Sakura sus antiguas compañeras eran un poco mas ariscas no por eso menos femeninas pero no realmente tan chic como Sakura los cambios son realmente divertidos muy divertidos. Con una enorme sonrisa asomada en los labios abrió la puerta de la habitación coloco a un lado la ropa que con mucha insistencia Sakura le obsequio ella no deseaba aceptarla pero cuando tienes una amenazadora chica de pelo color goma de mascar mirando con grandes tristes y profundos ojos verdes no te queda mas remedio que aceptar lo que te esta pidiendo además no era tan fea la ropa ahogando un enorme suspiro Hinata se dispuso a hacer lo que toda chica de 15 años sola en una habitación con enormes camas haría saltar de una a otra mientras gritas cosas sin sentido como kawabonga o ¡_Banzai_! Aunque no era de esperarse que alguien interrumpiera su increíble momento de felicidad.

-Espero que esa no sea mi cama hmf – dijo una voz masculina que al solo contacto con los canales auditivos provoco que Hinata se detuviera en su infantil acto –

_´´ super hinata la cagas-te voltea, sonríe y hazte la loca que mas puedes hacer´´_

-Hola mi nombre es Hinata Hyūga y seremos compañeros de habitación supongo.

Hmmf

El chico si que poseía una maravillosa comprensión del lenguaje se supone que lo articulo era una palabra porque mas bien parecía un gruñido o algo por el estilo. Si había una cosa que ponía a Hinata de mal humor eran las barreras de comunicación y por lo visto este muchacho poseía uno de los grandes problemas el no comprendía el concepto de dialogo y si alguien tenia que explicarle esa seria Hinata giro su mirada a la del chico quien tranquilamente estaba recostado del marco de la puerta y aun la observaba como esperando alguna reacción de parte de ella, si esa era su idea la tendría pronto porque la ira ciega de Hinata era cada vez mas grande quien se cree que es el .

-Mi nombre es Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke -levantando la vista- y es de entender que si seremos compañeros de habitación. [mirada matadora]

-Ok espero nos llevemos bien **sonrisa**

Pero eran mas que palabras la actitud de ese chico y el fuerte carácter de Hinata iban a chocar tarde o temprano y eso ambos lo sabían.

_´´Este si será un año escolar interesante´´_

Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Hinata y un extraño brillo iluminaba los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke.

**Agradecimientos a todos lo que se tomaron las molestia de leer el fic**

**Millones de gracias por las sugerencias intentaremos por todos los medios mejorar **

**Haha contestando los Reviews de:**

*** 0 * ** **: gracias sii es que amo la diversión aunque luego intentare ponerlo serio y todo eso xD**

*** 0 ***darkangel konyta** : gracias por tu sugerencia mientras desarrolle la trama si daré a conocer algunos detalles de la personalidad de Hinata acá doy algunos indicios es que la verdad me gusta llevarles las cosas de a poco **

*** 0 * **layill** : Si esa Sakura no se le despega a Hinata es demasiado insoportable xD**

*** 0 * osanai ko kuram : le pondré sonrojos y eso pero luego es que ella no ha perdido esa habilidad de sonrojarse solo que necesita el momento adecuado para hacerlo además no se enamorada de Sasuke a la primera no señor a el le costara mucho eso xD**

**Gracias espero les guste el capitulo Rossy y yo nos ponemos felices de leer sus Reviews ¡!**

**Bye bye**


	3. Una noche

**Onegaii disculpen la tardanza estábamos un poco ocupadas con algunas cuestiones escolares por eso hemos tardado tanto tiempo u.u no se enojen espero que les guste el capitulo xDD**

**OoOoOooO**

-Mi nombre es Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke -levantando la vista- y es de entender que si seremos compañeros de habitación. [Mirada matadora]

-Ok espero nos llevemos bien **sonrisa**

Pero eran mas que palabras la actitud de ese chico y el fuerte carácter de Hinata iban a chocar tarde o temprano y eso ambos lo sabían.

_´´Este si será un año escolar interesante´´_

Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Hinata y un extraño brillo iluminaba los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOo**

**¡Una noche!**

''_En ese momento observe como mi nuevo compañero de pieza se colocaba en su escritorio y tomaba un libro al parecer no somos tan diferentes como creía parece disfrutar su lectura mejor me compongo antes de que note que lo observo no quiero problemas con el ogro antisocial ese _''

Lentamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible Hinata tomo entre sus pequeñas manos una libreta de color azul con detalles blancos formando un árbol de Arce rayado ese tipo de botánica clásica que le encantaba a su madre, esa libreta le había servido desde los 13 años como fuente de escape a todos los problemas los cuales tuvo que enfrentar sola el no tener quien te aconseje sobre algunas cuestiones femeninas, el sentirse el patito feo no era una experiencia de la cual se alegrase, es mas su tipo de personalidad enmarcaba perfecto con su autoestima extremadamente baja y ahora después de tanto tiempo combatiendo con sus demonios internos le tocaba compartir pieza con el que a simple vista parecía el maestro de los conquistadores su sola forma, presencia, olor, mirada eran como enormes ráfagas de radiación atómica peligrosamente destructivas pero increíblemente atractivas quizás por todas estas cualidades Hinata lo catalogaba como un fanfarrón pedante presumido.

-tienes que apoyar el lápiz tan fuerte para escribir? Acaso la delicadeza no esta en tus genes-comento el chico mientras lentamente acomodaba su cabello negro liso pero de una forma que le daba ese aspecto salvaje habría que resaltar que lo mas probable usara un acondicionador muy bueno pero ese es otro tema-

- disculpa no lo note '_'AH! Si este papel fuera tu cabeza ESTUPIDO!!!_''-respira, Hinata Respira no puede ser tan difícil recuerda es por tu futuro no cometas una estupidez compórtate-

Mientras Hinata tenía su pequeña conversación mental la cual al parecer no paso desapercibida por su compañero de pieza, la chica poseía la extraña habilidad para su bien o para mal de ella misma de hacer caras cuando debatía mentalmente un tema esto le parecía una cualidad bastante graciosa a Sasuke nunca en su vida se había topado con una chica así no es que le interesara ni nada de eso.

-Solo ten mas cuidado quieres -comento mientras una ligera sonrisa se asomo en sus prefectos labios [hay Sasuke-kun eres tan lindo!!!*.*]

-Sabes que Uchiha NO TE SOPORTO!!!!!!! -había perdido por completo la calma que la caracterizaba si no fuera por el autocontrol que aprendió con su padre asesinaría a ese chico con todo y su perfecta sonrisa burlona con la pluma que llevaba en las manos-

-al menos tenemos algo en común Hyuga yo tampoco Te—So—Por—To!!!-le dijo estas silabas mientras con su dedo Índice le daba golpecitos en la frente-

La ira de Hinata aumento grandemente por el acto del chico quien era el para tocarla como se atrevía ahora si que no se la iba a acabar le haría conocer el dolor, bueno no tanto de esa manera porque la lógica le decía que no podría ganarle el chico evidentemente era mas fuerte mas alto, Atlético de modo que la violencia física no ayudaría la mejor carta que le quedaba era la violencia verbal.

-Monstruo Presumido!

- descuidada

-Arrogante

-predecible

Sasuke se estaba tomando el juego de palabras con la calma propia de el en cambio Hinata con cada palabra del chico se sentía mas enojada como podía estar discutiendo con ella y parecer tan tranquilo es que no la tomaba enserio o que algo definitivamente estaba mal en ella, no perdía la paciencia así de fácil es mas ese no era su carácter pero con ese chico las cosas parecían no salir bien.

-''cálmate'' como quieras…-se rindió Hinata-

-tan rápido te haz calmado?

-tómalo como quieras eso te dije -aunque estaba mas calmada en ese aspecto, sentimientos de vergüenza con ella misma le asaltaron como era posible que perdiera la compostura de esa manera he hiciera una escena de tan indecorosa índole-

El chico suspiro y regreso al lugar donde estaba leyendo, mientras Hinata se sentaba en el escritorio continuo para seguir escribiendo. De esta manera transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos hasta que el silencio fue roto por un intento de disculpa por parte de Hinata lo que le pareció realmente gracioso a Sasuke fue como esta tartamudeaba habría jurado que una chica que pelease de esa manera no tendría porque tartamudear.

-Buenas noches Hyuga… -se despidió el chico levantándose de la silla sin causar el menor ruido y se dirigió hacia el baño de la habitación.

Hinata quien estaba absorta en su escritura pareció no percatarse de la salida del chico hasta que su quinto bostezo le dio la señal que era hora de dormir saco su pijama luego de recibir consejos de Sakura de cómo ordenar la ropa en los armarios de la escuela parecía conocer donde estaban colocado todo así que no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar su ropa de dormir la tomo y camino hacia el baño pero algo andaba mal la puerta no abría cuando se disponía a patearla sintió como una manos frías se deslizaban por las suyas provocando una corriente eléctrica a nivel de su columna cervical esta sensación si que era agradable o realmente estaba muy cansada para enojar o protestar.

-Que puerta mas tonta no crees Hyuga? se gira hacia la derecha. -comento el chico con una traviesa sonrisa en su cara al notar entre la tenue luz como su compañera pasaba de un pálido en sus mejillas a un precioso color carmín posiblemente la chica era peleonera pero no dejaba de ser una chica una preciosa chica-

-Graa-cias

- por nada -le dijo mientras se alegaba hacia su cama-

Luego de su ritual de belleza que consistía en lavar su largo cabello color negro aunque juraría que a la luz se notaba de tonalidades azules secarlo y peinarlo, cepillarse los dientes y colocarse su pijama, la chica por primera vez en toda la noche noto que quizás no era tan malo compartir la pieza con un chico tan pedante como el Uchiha quizás el control emocional del chico le ayudaría a ser menos explosiva en todo caso ya las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y definitivamente nadie lograría sacarla de ese colegio a no ser que fuera graduada con las mas altas calificaciones desde luego su meta no era sencilla aun no conocía a sus adversarios, Sakura no le comento mucho sobre los genios del colegio porque para la defensa de la chica del cabello color goma de mascar a ella no le interesaban mucho esa clases de personas, entre uno de los tantos suspiros a su mente solo cruzo un pensamiento rápido pero a la vez la comprometía a dar lo mejor de si misma.

_''quienes serán mis oponentes?''_

Al fin era el precioso momento de dormir llego su dulce cama le daba invitaciones sugestivas para que callera en los divinos brazos de Morfeo estaba a punto de rendirse cuando un sonido como de una camioneta atascada en el fango llego a sus oídos.

_'' NO LO CREO RONCA!!! ''_

Se coloco la almohada en la cara, su vida si que era miserable era justo pensar que algún defecto tendría que tener el chico no es posible que alguien pudiese ser tan perfecto. Cuando Hinata se disponía a mover al chico para que se callara noto que el ruido no provenía de el ya que estaba tranquilamente dormido, si no era el chico quien estaba roncando entonces?

_'' Hinata inteligente es tu móvil, cómo pudiste olvidar tu propio móvil tenía alrededor de 12 llamadas perdidas de casa ''_

-Papá va a matarme. –exclamo llevándose una mano a la frente si continuaba con esa costumbre se iba a hacer un agujero en ese lugar-

El chico Uchiha se levando a regañadientes frotándose lo ojos su aspecto no parecía el mas agradable. Hinata estaba lista para recibir de parte del chico uno que otro comentario mal intencionado.

-lo escuche sonar varias veces pero no me pareció correcto contestar al fin al cabo es tu móvil y no salías de baño -Sasuke aun continuaba restregándose los ojos- quieres dormirte ya o sufres de insomnio?

- Hai! Buenas noches

-buenas noches _'' si será un año escolar interesante ''_

Ambos se dedicaron a dormir plácidamente la noche había resultado ser una experiencia que aunque no tan agradable fue interesante y les sirvió para conocerse un poco más.

**OoOoOoOOoOo**

**La noche de Sakura!**

Ya casi estaba lista para dormir después de peinarse y tener una sección de aroma terapia para soportar a su nuevo compañero con su muy patético acento norteño es que a ella le resultaba completamente irreal tener que compartir habitación con ese muchacho acaso el karma estaba en su contra por no comprar ese precioso par de zapatos guchy solo tenía una cosa clara evitar que el chico se le acercara no se le fuera a pegar lo naco.

Así se retiro a dormir sin tomarse la molestia de contestar el buenas noches que le dio Naruto.

_''ese tonto cree que obtendrá palabras mías está completamente equivocado que se ubique en el espacio no sabe quien soy jaja lo popular que soy jamás tendrá oportunidad conmigo lo ignorare es mejor cortar sus esperanzas ''_ [que cruel es Sakura T_T]

Naruto sintió como era ignorado en realidad no quería molestar a la chica jamás cruzo por su cabeza que le molestase tanto dormir en la misma habitación que él además solo intentaba ser amable más amable de lo que siempre era con ella.

_''es que acaso soy tan odiado porque no me responde, me odia que le he hecho si solo vivo porque este feliz y ahora no parece estar nada feliz _''

Con esos pensamientos extremadamente tristes cayó en un profundo sueño esta experiencia le haría crecer y descubrir si realmente Sakura y el deberían estar juntos.

**OoOoOoOo**

Desde fuera del enorme establecimiento escolar una de las edificaciones más modernas se podía observar como la sublime noche invitaba a todos a descansar bajo el manto estrellado.[wow que descripción más genial xD]

Se notaba como cada luz de las habitaciones se apagaban al unisonó.

Mientras una sombra tenebrosa observaba el panel de asignaciones de habitaciones una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de este.

-con que Hyuga Hinata esto sí que me va a divertir.

Con pasos lentos de los cuales resultaba un sonido taladrante la sombra se alejo mientras se notaba como su sonrisa se transformaba en una sonora carcajada muhahahahaha.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Agradecimientos ñ_ñ**

**No resulto ser muy gracioso el capitulo además parece un poco aburrido pero nuestras neuronas se fueron de vacaciones xDD**

**Los dejare picados con lo de la sombra misteriosas a ver dígannos quien piensan que es el o la portadora de la sombra**

**Cada día nos gusta más escribir así que el capítulo es un poco más largo jeje**

- ** : gracias por los ánimos y por leer en serio Domo Arigato Por todo n.n**

- **Akari : yo también odio a la mostea rosada esa pero en cuanto a lo demás no soy fresa ni nada pero a Sasuke no le será tan fácil las cosas con Hinata xD**

- **layill**** : gracias por leer nos ponen de muy buen humor tus comentarios: D**

- **dika no sora**** : bienvenida al fic me alegro que te guste y el acento de naruto es genial por cierto si tenes alguna sugerencia la aceptamos con mucho gusto!!**

**Esperamos sus Reviews y sus comentarios Quejas sugerencias ideas todo es aceptado pero no sean crueles con nosotras.**


	4. Necesitas un grupo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto. pero esta historia sí es mia .

**Necesitas un grupo**

Acababa de sentir esa fría brisa que solo es posible apreciar a primeras horas de la mañana hoy empezaría oficialmente el año escolar y si bien no tubo el comienzo apropiado no permitiría que sus planes de conseguir lo mas altos estándares de calificaciones se vieran frustrado por una loca obsesionada con el estilo y un agrio y extremadamente pedante compañero de pieza, después de todo estaba en un lugar increíble estupenda arquitectura súper espacioso el mejor lugar para aprender todo lo que necesita nada podría salir mal!

[Algo que ignoraba hinata es que cuando crees que nada podría salir mal las cosas se te complican]

Se estiro lentamente haciendo sonar sus huesos por la fricción del momento en realidad era una cama muy cómoda froto sus ojos con pereza y se dispuso a ponerse de pie pero un ruido la distrajo de su ritual mañanero el chico se había despertado primero que ella su reloj biológico nunca le fallo ella siempre se levantaba de la cama en primer lugar y cuando digo siempre es siempre y ahora viene este fulano a ganarle y su record intachable toda una vida de perfección destruida Kami la traía en su soberana contra.

-Al fin despiertas Hyuga _si algo se podía observar en la cara de chico era la burla realmente disfrutaba eso_

Hinata se dispuso a ignorarlo era muy temprano para discutir campalmente con el Uchiha ya luego se las cobraría aun frotando sus ojos y con la mayor de la pereza se coloco de pie levantando por primera vez en toda la mañana la vista.

-que hora es Uchiha? _pregunto aun con el deje de pereza encima si que pagaría por dormir mas _ _''abrió los ojos mas de los que sus globos oculares funcionalmente le permitían sus mejillas pálidas fueron adquiriendo tonalidades desde rosa pastel a rojo escarlata se volteo para darle a espalda al chico''_ - como demonios se te ocurre andar semidesnudo por la pieza no sabes que estoy acá ten algo de dignidad moral!

-Dignidad moral exageras Hyuga _comento el chico aumentando aun mas su sonrisa de satisfacción por la reacción de la chica si acababa de confirmar que ella no era como las demás pero aun así continuaba siendo una chica y el si sabia sobre eso_

No obteniendo respuesta a su intento de discusión el joven continuo su ataque emocional contra la ya de por si incomoda Hinata de tener al chico sin camisa prácticamente a su lado.

-es la primera vez que ves a un chico sin camisa acaso _con estas palabras paso a su lado y le revolvió el pelo a manera de saludo si que le gustaba esto lo disfrutaba al máximo _

Cuando la pequeña Hinata logro salir de su conmoción tanto por tener el bien cuidado tórax de Sasuke a su vista que bien cuidado ni que ocho cuartos el extremadamente súper increíble maravilloso único tórax de Sasuke a la vista [quien siendo tu Hinata u.u] su única reacción fue arrogarle una almohada al chico quien rápidamente la atrapo y con su típica sonrisa de superioridad murmuro algo parecido a un predecible, lo que hizo mas rabiar a Hinata si no fuera por su control emocional se habría lanzado sobre el chico para torturarlo a mas no poder. Sasuke que al parecer noto las ideas asesinas de la chica coloco la almohada al lado de la silla del escritorio y se dirigió hacia su closet a tomar la ropa del colegio.

-eres un desastre en las mañanas Hyuga

-Te odio Uchiha _azotando la puerta del baño si que ese chico hacia cambiar el estado de ánimos de cualquiera_

Se dispuso a calmarse sentir la tibia agua recorrer su cuerpo era relajante tendría que lidiar con la mentira que le dijo a Sakura en la tarde ayer de donde demonios sacaría un jet privado lleno de maletas si que era una estupideces de las mas grandes empezar con esa mentira la solución por supuesto seria la de confesar la verdad si eso haría confesaría todo a su ´´amiga´´ tan pronto la viera salió de la ducha y seco su largo cabello de tonalidades azules pero algo no andaba bien con la prisa por deshacerse del chico Uchiha olvido tomar su uniforme ahora si fabuloso tendría que salir solo cubierta por una toalla y entonces si comenzaría la batalla campal.

''_Hinata si que eres una personal con raciocinio mental que diablos harás ahora te pusiste a llamarlo prácticamente exhibicionista y ahora vas a tener que salir Kami que no este en la habitación Onegai que no este ''_

_-_oye Hyuga no es que me importe mucho pero no es tu uniforme el que esta sobre la silla _prácticamente se podía oír su risa malvada ver como el cielo se oscurecía y aparecían rayos alrededor del chico Uchiha mientras pronunciaba las palabras_

-podrías pasármelo por favor? _ le respondió la chica lo mas sumisa posible era de entender que el Uchiha le respondería que no pero no perdía nada en intentarlo_

Un claro fue lo que obtuvo por parte del chico lo cual la sorprendió inminentemente quien era ese y que había hecho con el chico arrogante y malo que tenia por compañero.

-Arigato Uchiha-san _ligero sonrojo_

Abrió la puerta y extendió su mano para tomar el uniforme solo transcurrieron unos pocos segundos cuando esta fue halada por el chico y el la saco del baño hacia la habitación la tenia muy cerca de el peligrosamente cerca si Kami la tenia en su contra el chico la miro analizando cada centímetro a la vista de la blanca piel de la chica el disfrutaba de esa situación un tanto comprometedora.

-que haces U-Chi-Ha? _el nerviosismo era incontrolable el chico la sujetaba del brazo y su otra mano se había posesionado de su cintura si que era extraño ella parecía semáforo descompuesto en cambio al chico no parecía molestarle en lo mas mínimo la situación_

Lentamente la soltó del agarre y muy despacio una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-no se que tanto alboroto haces Hyuga no tienes un cuerpo tan impresionante!

La ira de Hinata se convirtió en un extraño consomé de emociones que diablos que no tenia un cuerpo impresionante si era delgada bastante y algo que no le gustaba era el tamaño de su pecho pero podía ser un poco mas considerado y no decirle eso de esa manera tan cruel bajo l mirada y por un momento se sintió realmente mal de las palabras del chico si que la habían puesto a pensar, fue invadida por un sentimiento de inferioridad el cual hacia tiempo que no sentía pero la risa del chico la hizo levantar la mirada.

-venga mujer si solo es una broma _con esas palabras el chico se dirigió a la puerta para salir posteriormente de ella dejando a una muy confundida Hinata en la pieza _ Además me pareces muy sexy esto ultimo lo dijo casi como un susurro pero de igual forma llego a los oídos de la chica y esta se sonrojo violentamente.

Luego de superar su experiencia traumatizante hinata se coloco su uniforme si que era el casual [* seifuku ] el cual consistía en una falda _''si claro si este pedazo de diminuta tela se le puede llamar falda '' _por encima de las rodillas de color gris con rallas horizontales negras plisadas y rayas rojo a maneras de cuadros escoceses una camisa blanca con delicados botones y por encima de esta una cazadora negra con una franja rojo en el centro y a nivel de las muñequeras con un lazo en el cuello de rojo calcetas negras y zapatos negros también había otra versión que es la de un Sweater gris marrón por encima de la camisa también se podían utilizar calcetas blancas y listones en el pelo, al contrario los chicos llevaban un pantalón de tela negra con camisa blanca y una cazadora negra con las muñequeras rojas y el sello de la escuela en a la derecha.

**OoOoOoOo**

Sakura se había levantado temprano se coloco su uniforme con una rapidez de experta no por algo estuvo en varios dediles ni se molesto por despertar a su compañero poco le importaba lo que le pasara al remedo de compañero que se gastaba ella era una diva y el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

Salió prácticamente corriendo por el corredor tomo el ascensor y llego a la habitación de Hinata la numero 452 toco la puerta pero nadie le respondió lo mas probable la chica ya estuviera en el desayunador desde luego giro en dirección hacia al ascensor por nueva vez maldiciendo para lo bajo por no saber quien seria el misterioso compañero de su amiga desde luego su cara de frustración fue sustituida por una de felicidad fingida pero muy bien practicada cuando observo al chico Sai este era el subdirector del club de arte era un chico extraño siempre parecía vacio como una sombra pero si que era realmente atractivo.

-ohayo Sai-kun

-Ohayo Sakura-san es una linda mañana

-cierto

Ambos abordaron el ascensor y bajaron hasta el desayunador la gran multitud de chicos que estaban hay hablando sobre las vacaciones sobre sus nuevos autos y demás trivialidades, Sakura se despidió del chico cuando diviso una larga cabellera azulada cerca de la pizarra de actividades extraescolares.

-Ohayo Hina-chan

- Ah! Sakura ahí estas, vamos a desayunar no? _dijo sin la minina emoción en sus palabras '_'desde cuando somos tan amigas para que me llames así Kami dame paciencia por favor la necesito_ ''estaba meditando que clase tomaría para pasar mas tiempo estudiando_

-si por supuesto oye quien es tu compañero de pieza dime que me muero de la curiosidad y no puedo estar así porque me arrugo y eso no es bueno para mi cutis.

-mi compañero es Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke

-ME MUEROOOOOOOOOOO Hina-chan que suerte tienes cambiemos de habitación si por favor Sasuke es el sueño de toda chica es el niño mas popular de la escuela juega al fútbol es inteligente súper atractivo que no daría por ser tu y estar con el.

-la verdad no me interesa mucho me cae mal y ya

-Enserio Aw! Pues me ayudaras en mi plan de conquistarlo verdad que si?

-por supuesto _las palabras salían sin ánimos de su boca quería comer eso era lo que necesitaba comer y un buen libro de psicología para entender al Chico Uchiha, además de confesarle a Sakura su vil mentira_.

Se dirigieron a una mesa y pidieron de desayunar obvio Sakura quítame esta paja Haruno quería fruta solo un cuarto de melón cortado en trocitos sin miel en cambio Hinata pidió tostadas con mermelada y chocolate caliente, mientras comían los ojos de Sakura parecían emocionados.

-Hina-chan es ese tu jet?

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por segunda vez en el día o Kami le jugaba chueco o tenía toda la puta suerte del mundo.

-Claro Sakura _ no quería mentirle pero la emoción de la chica la consterno mucho así que respondió con lo primero que le cruzo a la mente_

Luego de terminado el desayuno se abrieron la inscripciones de las clases extra escolares Hinata se dejo guiar por su nueva ´´amiga´´ hacia los puesto prestando atención a cada palabra que salía de la boca de la peli-rosa.

-Hina-chan necesitas un grupo como sabrás aquí las cosas son como todos los colegios tenemos a los excéntricos, a los deportistas, solitarios y demás te explico.

Hinata ponía atención a cada una de las palabras de su amiga si bien tenía razón en muchas cosas.

-esta el club de diseño obvio ahí me inscribiré soy súper buena diseñando, siempre he estado en ese club por cierto hay esta ella _ los ojos de Sakura se volvieron dos fuertes llamas al mirar a una rubia que se anotaba en la lista del famoso club de diseño_

-quien es ella dijo Hinata imitando la acción de su amiga.

-es Ino yamanaka somos rivales de amor

-Ok entiendo [gotita anime xD]

Al pasar al lado de la rubia intercambiaron uno que otro insulto ella y la peli-rosa diciendo cosas sin sentidos entra las cuales Hinata distingo frente de marquesina y puerca pero poco le importaba quería anotarse en el club de fotografía le encantaba era su afección desde que descubrió que su madre guardaba una cámara para regalársela en su cumpleaños numero 10 según su padre ese era el Hobbies de su madre y ha hinata le encantaba tenia su Sony Cyber-shot DSC-HX1 20X obvio no era una Nikon ni una Canon pero si sacaba buenas fotos.

-oye Sakura voy a anotarme en fotografía vuelvo después.

-espérame Hina-chan te acompaño luego te sigo insultando Ino-puerca _accion infantil de sacar la lengua y mostrar la conjuntiva palpebral_

Luego de terminar de inscribirse en sus actividades ambas chicas se sentaron bajo un enorme árbol a descansar Sakura continuaba hablando sobre cosas sin sentidos a las cuales Hinata respondía con un Ah, bien, Ok, la verdad no le emocionaba mucho estar así.

-debes explorar la llama de la juventud hay que unirnos a salto en bungee Tenten _comentaba un extraño chico de cejas pobladas_

- por Enésima vez no existe ese club Lee

- oh! Que decepción muero [Dramático!]

- únete al teatro Lee _ decía la chica muy divertida por la acción de su amigo el chico era raro pero muy divertido_

Un poco alejado de ellos pero no demasiado un chico de larga cabellera castaña los miraba fijamente Hinata no pudo evita sentir que el chico le resultaba extrañamente familiar pero no le presto atención total a quien le importa esas cosas, ademas de donde conoceria a un chico asi seguro eran imaginaciones de ella , respiro profundo y miro al cielo mientras su amiga iba por unas bebidas de dieta pero según Sakura debía decir que eran bebidas lights. Una mano en sus hombros la saco de sus pensamientos.

Una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara del chico si que era raro.

-tu debes ser Hyuga Hinata cierto? _ pregunto el extraño un poco fascinado algo que Hinata no pudo entender_

- si ese es mi nombre tu quien eres?

**oOoOoOOOoO**

**hasta aquí!**

**Agradecimientos a todos lo que se tomaron las molestia de leer el fic**

**Millones de gracias por las sugerencias intentaremos por todos los medios mejorar **

**los Reviews nos emocionan gracias a todos wii!! **

**Los queremos un monton no me odien pero lo dejare hasta aquí xDD**

**Soy mala**

**espero les guste el capitulo Rossy y yo nos ponemos felices de leer sus Reviews ¡!**


	5. Encuentros y confesiones

gracias por todo ya saben naruto no me pertenece bla bla bla XDD

**Encuentros y confesiones**

''_No es que sea la reina del drama pero realmente el chico me da miedo que acaso cree que le robare su fortuna poco me interesa si su padre a trabajado mucho por la compañía esa y ni siquiera me he inmutado mi padre me dijo que tuvo que decidir entre su dinero y mi madre y escogió quedarse con mi mama eso se lo agradezco mucho porque de no ser así no estuviera acá con vida después de todo quien se imagina lo infeliz que hubiera sido mi padre si aceptaba el dinero y perdía a mi madre para siempre… ''_

La meditación sobre el origen del mundo de Hinata fue interrumpida por la llegada abrupta de Sakura con las bebidas, su cara demostraba un poco de preocupación la pelo de goma de mascar tenia mas ingenio del que su abundante cantidad de maquillaje deja observar.

-Hina-chan te ha ocurrido algo mientras no estuve? -la pelirosada parecía estar preocupada sus palabras denotaban interés por saber que había causado ese extraño color pálido en las mejillas de su nueva amiga.

-mientras estabas buscando nuestras ''bebidas lights'' un chico un tanto extraño vino pero no es nada importante.

Hinata pov:

-mi nombres es Hyuga neji y solo te diré una cosa niña -había desprecio y grandes aires de grandeza en sus palabras ese chico odiaba por una razón a Hinata una gran razón su padre no es el autentico dueño de las industrias hoteleras hyuga y aunque no lo diera a demostrar el se sentía intimidado por la presencia de esa chica en su institución escolar- tu padre perdió todo el respeto no merece nada de nosotros tu no deberías llevar ese apellido ni el tampoco son escoria los dos débiles patéticos y despreciables mi padre se ha esforzado mucho por la empresa y la ha sacado adelante tu y tu padre no tienen ningún derecho entiendes -escupió esas palabras con el mayor odio posible -

Al principio Hinata se sintió aturdida por la serie de insultos hacia su persona hacia su padre que demonios le pasa a ese chico pensó quería llorar se sentía humillada le dolían las palabras del muchacho que hasta hace unos momentos estaba al lado de sus compañeros y ahora se encontraba diciéndole esas cosas tan terribles sin anestesia local.

-no me interesa lo que dices no quiero los derechos y aunque te molesta compartimos el 25% de los genes y yo solo quiero estudiar.

-solo intenta mantenerte alejada de mi .

- no quiero estar cerca de ti ni me acercare tu fuiste el que me busco -Hinata se puso de pie retando al chico si quería pelea eso tendría-

-bájate muchachita no querrás terminar con la cara destrozada - soltó el chico con claras intensiones de pelear-

El chico se dispuso a soltar el primer golpe no toleraría que esa hija del desertor le tratara de esa manera cuando se disponía a pegarle a una chica de cabellos castaños peinado en dos coletas con apariencia de porrista frustrada se acerco al castaño.

-Neji aquí estas ayúdame lee quiere reclamar para que pongan alpinismo en las actividades extraescolares -comento la chica ignorando por completo a Hinata-

-bien voy contigo -dijo el chico alegándose un poco desde esa distancia volteo el rostro y dijo - no creas que esto se acaba acá tu vida Será miserable mientras estudies en este lugar -

Fin del pov de Hinata

Era mas que claro que no todo funcionaria bien no había hecho nada malo y ya tenia un enemigo y uno bastante fuerte termino su bebida entre comentarios de su animada amiga acerca de cómo es la vida en el colegio Hinata la miraba con apariencia de estar atenta a lo que decía pero mas bien ella pensaba en todas las cosas que le dijo el chico de larga cabellera castaña, después de todo su pelirosa amiga era muy simpática un poco demasiado habladora para su gusto pero al menos su presencia lograba traerla a la realidad de vez en cuando.

- que es ese horrible sonido -exclamo la chica de pelo color goma de mascar- suena como a camión descompuesto [como sabe ella el ruido que hacen los camiones descompuestos o.o]

Por unos segundos Hinata coloco cara de desconcierto hasta que se percato del movimiento de su Móvil, por unos segundo olvido a su amiga saco el aparato y diviso un mensaje de texto.

**_Se fuerte cariño _**

**_En el _**

**_Fondo se que lo eres_**

**_Te quiere_**

**_Papa _**

Por Kami desde cuando su padre le decía esas cosas ahora si tenia que reunir fuerzas y enfrentar a todo aquel que cruzaba en su camino.

-hina-chan ese es tu móvil? Pregunto un tanto desconcertada de verdad su amiga tendría tanto dinero como decía porque realmente su teléfono celular no era una gran impresión estaba algo rayado parecía tener mas de seis meses

- si ese es contesto Hinata -sin el mas mínimo rastro de vergüenza en su voz ya no iba a mentirle a la pelirosa si de verdad era su amiga no le molestaría saber que ella es la simple hija de Hiashi Hyuga el dueño de una lavandería -la verdad Sakura yo tengo que decirte algo …

-neee Sakura-chan hay estas porque no me despertaste en la mañana llegue tarde al desayunador y no te vi, además me tuve que quedar en el club de diseño bah! con lo poco que me gustan esas cosas -relataba el chico de profundos ojos azules sin percatarse de cada una de sus palabras llenaban de furia a la pelirosa - hola Hinata-chan no note que estabas acá.

- hola naruto-kun - me interrumpió en mi confesión u.u- dijiste club de teatro?

- si Hinata T_T realmente el chico no queria estar en esa actividad extraescolar

- creo que es el mismo que esta Sakura ^^ asi que estaran juntos

Los ojos del rubio tomaron un aspecto brillante y abrazo sin mas reparos a Hinata que no le quedo mas remedio que sonrojarse ante la acción del animado muchacho.

- no eso jamás Naruto debe haber otro club que no sea ese además lo odias cierto busquemos otro no es suficiente con tener que compartir pieza ahora tambien te vere en ese lugar no puedo tolerarlo no puedo simplemente no P-U-E-D-O!!!!!!!!!!! grito la pelirosa mientras salía corriendo en busca humectante facial .

Hinata se limito a reir mientras Naruto bajaba la vista el no podia comprender el odio que la pelirosa le tenia **.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

En la habitación 452 se encontraba un chico de ojos negros mirando hacia el techo todo le resultaba vació en ese lugar el colegio las chicas preferiría acompañar a su hermano de giras por las vegas o estar con su madre mientras preparaba la cena solo observándola desde la mesa extrañaba su casa su familia pero su padre había insitito desde que era pequeño con que debía ir a un internado y educarse que fastidioso, aunque había estado acompañado en el desayuno por sus amigos se inscribió en el futbol como siempre y en el club de fotografía pues su mejor amigo Sabuko no Gaara insistió que necesitaban pobrar algo diferente aun sentía que el día era muy largo.

Saco su vista del techo para observar como la puerta se abría para dar paso a una no tan feliz chica observo como esta prácticamente te lanzo sobre la cama dando un largo suspiro, era una tentativa para molestar a la chica.

- te acabaras todo el oxigeno Hyuga comento el muchacho aunque sin su típica sonrisa.

- lo que me faltaba para terminar de coronar a la reina -dijo hinata no muy feliz- si me terminare todo el aire Uchiha y nada de lo que digas me ara retroceder.

- bien si eso quieres -el chico quien ahora se encontraba de pie y caminaba hacia la cama de Hinata, se acerco peligrosamente a ella colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cama para evitar la huida de la chica mientras se deleitaba del olor a lavanda que emanaba por cada poro la chica de pelo azulado y observada los delicados tonos de sus mejillas - tendrás que darme respiración de boca a boca [Kami! Porque no me lo pides a mi Sasuke-kun T_T]

- muy gracioso Uchiha quien te escucha ya quítate de encima quieres _''Quítate por favor quítate que me pones nerviosa ''_

-hmmf

- que?

-porque le mientes a Sakura no es que ella me importe pero no deberías hacer eso - comento el chico cortando el tema del oxigeno de raíz-

-tu-uu como sabes eso?

- te escuche en el desayunador decir que el jet de prueba de la academia era tullo asi que supuse que mientes y quiero saber cual es la verdad?

Hinata suspiro y se dispuso a contar todo al chico además ya la descubrió no continuaría enredando las cosas le dijo de cómo Sakura la había abordado en la conferencia de bienvenida como la mentira fue evolucionando y que planeaba centrarle todo a su amiga de brillante cabellera rosada .por unos segundo Sasuke la miro incrédulo a la situación pero al no observar rastro de mentira en los ojos de la chica le creyó.

- confíensele todo hoy si no lo hacer yo se lo diré entiendes

- si y etto Uchiha gracias

- de nada Hinata

Los colores subieron rápido a la cara de Hinata por Kami que lindo se escuchaba su nombre cuando lo decía el Uchiha..

- ya que me llamaste por mi nombre puedo hacer lo mismo - Sasuke levanto una ceja al escuchar la pregunta de la muchacha pero luego sus facciones ser relajaron - es decir si puedo llamarte Sasuke?

- Por supuesto - nunca admitiría lo dulce que se escuchaba su nombre pronunciado por los bellos labios de la chica -

El joven se dirigió al cuarto de baño le molestaba aun cargar el uniforme y debía admitir que si se encontraba un minuto mas cerca de la chica de ojos blancos como la luna no resistiría un minuto mas sin besarla no entendía como una chica tan simple podía alegrar su día de esa manera quizás porque nunca conoció a alguien así .

**OOOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata luego de cambiarse y discutir con el chico Uchiha por esconder su acondicionador se encontraba caminando hacia la habitación de su casi ex-amiga Haruno había contado sin miedo a equivocarse 584 rayas desde la salida del ascensor hasta la puerta de la pelirosa y hay estaba reuniendo valor fuerza interna.

''_es simple Hinata entras y le dices que todo fue una mentira así de sencillo_- si claro su autoconvencimiento no es muy bueno que digamos- _es simple lo es _''

Luego de su pequeña charla mental decidió tocar no tenia nada que perder solo una amiga xD

-un momento ya voy -grito Sakura desde el otro lado de la puerta-

Ese momento era eterno o que se preguntaba Hinata al ver que la chica no llegaba y abría la puerta el cosmos estaba en su contra.

- hina-chan eres tu pasa, pasa que no te distraiga el desorden de Naruto ven siéntate - dijo muy animada la pelirosa-tengo que decirte que luego de todo decidí no estresarme por lo de Naruto así que voy a tomarlo muy relax no voy a premitir que arruine el ciclo escolar claro que no.

- es bueno escuchar eso -suspiro- tengo algo que decirte recuerdas lo de mi familia y su fabricas de automóviles mi jet privado y todo eso solo fue una mentira me sentí opacada por todas las cosas que dijiste y decidí mentir me arrepiento mucho Gomen Sakura .

- quieres decir que eres poo-bre?

- si eso dije entiendo si no me quieres hablar pero disculpame si?

- no hay problema Hinata gracias por decirme la verdad y quiero que sigamos siendo amigas incluso si eres poo-bre .

-gracias Sakura.

Ambas se abrazaron en realidad Sakura no es tan materialista como estuve pensando es buena persona pero porque no se porta de igual manera con Naruto es injusto para el pensó Hinata mientras disfrutaba de que su amiga la halla perdonado.

- pero tienes que dejar que haga algo por ti Hina-chan -puso grandes tristes y profundos ojos verdes- te hare un makeover siii!!

Al principio Hinata se asusto pero accedió a la petición de su amiga .

**OoOoOoOo**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Wow 18 reviews estamos feliz feliz feliz xDD**

**Perdon por el capitulo pero fuhe escrito muy rapido si hay alguna queja haganmela saber **

**Si el sujeto era Neji asi que adivinaron pero era como muy obvio además tenia que darle sazon si no es tan gracioso pero la creatividad se agota **

**Los queremos :D**

**Bye bye **


	6. Buen humor

_**Buen humor**_

''_jaja no puedo creer lo que somos capaces de hacer los seres humanos por nuestros amigos mira que dejarme convencer de todo lo que implica un makeover cuando Sakura comenzó a enumerar todas las cosas que me haría sentía deseos de salir corriendo y esconderme debajo de una piedra para vivir hay por mucho tiempo tipo patricio el de bob esponja ''_

_**flashback**_

_- pero tienes que dejar que haga algo por ti Hina-chan -puso grandes tristes y profundos ojos verdes- te Hare un makeover siii!!_

_- claro sakura … demo que vas a hacerme? -hinata parecía estar mas asustada de lo normal-_

_- pues Hare que te arreglen el cabello pensaba en un nuevo guardarropa maquillaje completo por supuesto tendrás que usar tacón de aguja -la chica estaba realmente emocionada sus ojos brillaban y tenia expresión de idiota poseída realmente escalofriante [xDD]_

_- bue-no-oo y es nece-sario todo eso no podrías obviar algunos detalles como los tacones agujas - se sentía mas bien podías oler el miedo de Hinata en las palabras tacones de aguja [personalmente los odio si que si waa ]_

_- si todo es necesario -mirada loca - nee Hina-chan no me dijiste quien era el sujeto de esta mañana como era el ósea dame datos ? '__**'no es que sea chismosa soolo quiero saber **__-Inner: dile eso a quien no te conozca- __**por eso se lo digo a los que leen esto **__-Inner: ellos te conocen mucho y además de eso les cae mal - __**T_T pero yo no les he hecho nada **__-Inner: maltratas a Naruto es suficiente- __**si ya cállate y deja que Hinata me informe ''**_

_**- **__pues es un chico alto fuerte de cabello castaño y me dijo que su nombre era … -fue interrumpida por la inoportuna Sakura-_

_- no digas mas era Zack Efron -grito la pelirosa-_

_Waa gotita anime - noo que estaría haciendo ese acá en Tokio?_

_- grabando una película u.u no era el y yo haciéndome ilusiones de que aunque seas poo-poo-bre [aun no se acostumbraba a la palabra] conocieras a ese niño entonces quien era?_

_- Neji Hyuga y al parecer no le agrado mucho_

_- OH! Si he escuchado de el es cinta negra en yoga [idiota xD] mmm o era en Yudo bueno eso no importa en realidad debes tener cuidado no es bueno ganarse de enemigo a alguien así Hina - la pelo de goma de mascar tenia mucha razón en sus palabras-_

_Luego que pasaron el trago amargo se quedaron convén sardo un largo rato sobre algunas estupideces acerca del makeover Hinata se limitaba a asentir o a gritar Iie cada que Sakura decía algo tonto lo cual pretendía hacerle la pequeña reunión termino una vez Naruto llego y se quito los Zapatos Hinata se disculpo y prácticamente salio corriendo del lugar dejando a una no muy alegre Sakura gritando todos los insultos habidos y por haber al pobre chico._

**Fin del flashback…**

Mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa caminaba hacia su pieza rogándole a Kami que el chico Uchiha estuviese dormido lo cual parecía técnicamente imposible pues el chico tenia genes de vampiro y no se dormía si no era estrictamente tarde, Hinata ahora si que sonreía abiertamente por su descripción del chico si que era buena en eso, pero algo la sobresalto un poco porque ese chico la miraba de esa extraña '_'lo que me faltaba otro loco para emparejar la cosa pero que he hecho para merecer esto es por meterle los dedos al pastel de Kiba-kun T_T'' _reunio el valor que le faltaba giro suavemente hacia atrás y encaro al sujeto.

- que-ee estas mirando-oo - maldito tratamudeo pero habia que recaclar que el chico era muy intimidante -

- jum -hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa- solo te observaba -hablo el chico con vos ronca y sexy [eso lo dije yo no Hina xD]-

Hinata un poco nerviosa porque el sujeto se tomara tantas atribuciones como para observarla ella no quería ser observada claro que no y menos si quien la observaba parecía un psicópata demente nooo

- pues no puedes andar obser-vaan-doo a la gente - comento la chica esas palabras fueron casi un susurro pues ahora en lugar de furia tenia gran vergüenza el chico no parecía un psicópata demente mas bien se veía tierno su cabello pelirrojo caía hacia el lado izquierdo de su frente del otro lado había una especie de marca que Hinata no pudo distinguir que era pero el chico ese era alto y bastante serio porque el tono de su voz se lo decía.

- me pareció interesante que te rieras sola según tengo entendido el que se ríe solo de sus maldades se acuerda - esto ultimo lo dijo prácticamente en el oído de la chica_-[Kami que suerte tiene esa condenada de Hinata mira que porque Gaara-sama no viene y me dice eso al oído que le enseño de cuales maldades me acuerdo *EMOCION* bien ya se me bajaron los calores de vuelta a la historia]_

Hinata instintivamente te hecho para atrás ahora observaba mas claramente al portador de la voz el chico no tenia una mancha ni nada por el estilo era el Kanji del amor tatuado en el lado derecho de su frente por Kami-sama y sus ojos preciosos ojos verde aguamarina y estaba prácticamente susurrándole cosas al oído claro ella se alejo pero ahora se maldecía internamente por hacerlo [Hinata comienzo a odiarte sabes T_T]

- no es que yoo buen-noo no es lo que piensas

- esta bien como digas y por cierto estamos en el mismo Club de fotografía

-ha OK! '_'espera un momento cerebro procesa información como sabe que estoy en el club de fotografía que demonios'' _oye es-pe-ra .

Cuando por fin caía en cuenta de lo que dijo el chico el ya se había ido y ni siquiera sabia su nombre pero si realmente Esteban juntos en el mismo club pronto tendría conocimiento del nombre que portaba tan increíble muchacho .

**OoOoOoOoO**

Acá estaba tirada sobre el sillón escribiendo en su libreta azul los pormenores del día observo a su compañero quien parecía estar muy concentrado en su lectura. Tanto que no llego a hacer ningún comentario irónico ni hiriente cuando ella casi deja caer los lápices de trabajo sobre el piso haciendo un increíble ruido, la verdad esa reacción fue producto de su incoordinación al momento de pensar en hombres pero estaba hay de lo mas normal sin camisa leyendo por el amor de todos los santos

de lo mas sagrado que no tiene Dignidad moral como anda exhibiéndose así y mas con el frío que hace le va a dar un aire.

-mmm Buenas noches Hinata - dijo el chico mientras se colocaba una sudadera de color negro y se dirigia a su cama-

Otra vez esa corriente eléctrica a nivel de su columna cervical que solo producía el sonido de su nombre cuando salía de la boca del chico Uchiha quizás eran imaginaciones suyas pero podría perfectamente pasar una vida escuchándolo decir su nombre y no se cansaría … se auto regaño por el pensamiento le dirigió una sonrisa al muchacho.

- buenas noches Sasuke-kun

La noche paso sin mas inconvenientes que un extraño sueño en el que una vaca gigante la perseguía wow que imaginación pero de igual forma se pego tremendo susto cuando vio que la vaca era de color rosa, se levanto de la cama fue al cuarto de baño lavo su cara y regreso a su cama como un zombie pero al ver sobre el escritorio del Sasuke un CD de Cradle Of Filth valla que ahora entendía porque el chico era así de violento .

Sacudió su cabeza y regreso a dormir si que hacia frío esa noche.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Si algo que realmente da miedo es despertar al lado de esta chica por alguna razón siempre amanece del lado de mi cama la suya es muy grande pero aun asi no tiene porque compartirla con esa chica es que acaso el tenia la cara de necesitar que ella estuviera hay Matsuri una chica de cabello castaño y corto un poco mas joven que Gaara [te odio] la chica iba en su mismo grado debido a su inteligencia llevaba dos años estudiando en el colegio la joven era demasiado efusiva para su gusto, si esa mañana tenia cara de pocos amigos y si las personas sabían a que atenerse no se le acercarían.

Muchas cosas se decían en los pasillos sobre el incluso varias que eran mas que simples mentiras pero que jamás aclaro porque no le importaba en lo absoluto si era cierto que casi no dormía eran sus problemas de insomnio cuando tus padres poseen la compañía de Casinos mas famosa de todo oriente no tienes tiempo de dormir así que tenia esas ojeras debajo de sus ojos aguamarina pero que se le va hacer asi le toco su hermana que iba en curso superior tenia un romance con Shikamaru aunque no le han dicho nada eso lo tenia claro.

Su carácter cambio un poco al ver su amigo Sasuke si al principio no se llevaban tan bien pero luego se encontraron que tenían gustos similares aunque el Uchiha llamaba mucho la atención con las chicas Gaara no se quedaba atrás juntos se podría decir que todas las chicas estaban prácticamente Babeando en todo el konoha School Style detrás de sus huesos una ligera sonrisa se asomo al notar a su amigo un poco agitado.

- carrera matutina? -pregunto el pelirrojo poco interesado ya que conocía bien la respuesta de su compañero ojinegro-

- si esas chicas parecen poseídas por un demonio corredor al menos me mantienen en forma -contesto el chico, de lo mas divertido esa mañana le sentó todo muy bien- y esa cara? Ya se tiene un nombre

- si Matsuri ya no se como explicarle

- enciérrala en el armario

-ja no es mala idea ambos chicos se dirigieron al desayunador mientras pensaban en cosas distintas.

Sasuke pov:

Abrí mis ojos con pereza me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo debajo de mis sabanas el frio me invita a dormir pero tengo que dejar atrás mi pereza y levantarme una dulce vos tararea una canción que no conozco es muy arrolladora parece que mis ojos se cierran pero soy fuerte así que me levanto de mi cama , me encuentro con la portadora de tan dulce voz es Hinata por alguna razón me gusta escucharla cantar, le doy los buenos días y me contesta igual si era diferente esta mañana ni me molesto tanto correr de las locas que me persiguen solo escucharla me alegro el día.

Realmente me producia una sensacion de Buen humor si eso era estaba de buen Humor

Fin del pov de Sasuke.

- hey Sasuke hay estan los otros - dijo Gaara mientras observaba el semblante de su amigo incluso el ahora se encontraba de buen humor-

- vallamos pues - contesto el peligro-

**OoOoOoO**

Hay estaba la pelirosa maldiciendo y recontramaldiciendo al su rubio compañero suyo según ella fue culpa de Naruto que su nuevo modelo de Black Berry cayera en el lavamanos Hinata la escuchaba desatendida la verdad se encontraba de buen humor el dia de hoy se giro hacia otro lado y miro la asignación docente era momento de la verdadera acción pensaba mientras observaba curiosa a los demás su proceso de inspección se vio afectado por la sonora carcajada de cierta rubia que ya había visto.

- huy frentezota hoy despertaste mas fea de lo normal

- cállate Cerda no tengo ánimos de pelear contigo - dijo sakura desinteresada de Ino-

- y a ti que mosca te pico frentezota ?

Sakura miro por unos instante el aparato sobre la mesa del desayunador para luego dirigir una mirada asesina a la rubia esa

- mi celular era de vidrio importado desde Noruega y ahora esta arruinado - dijo la pelirosa muy sarcástica-

- QUE? Tu tienes un celular de vidrio noruego y yo no eso no puede ser ahora mismo pediré uno -dijo la rubia alejándose del lugar.

Hinata y Sakura se dieron miradas cómplices y sonrieron por la reaccion de la rubia mira que creer semejante estupidez, aunque no resultara del todo comun Sakura parecia estar mas alegre luego de su broma para con la Rubia.

El resto del dia fue de lo mas normal quien imaginaria que su profesor de Calculo fuera una mujer Kurenai-sensei era muy agradable incluso parecia disfrutar todo lo que hacia el de literatura si que era un caso impuntual pero on muchos titulos habia estudiado en Alemania y otros paises de Europa recomendo unas series de literaturas y demás cosas.

El salón era bastante grande organizado en pupitres individuales si su suerte era mucha o poca en todo caso se encontraba en el tercer puesto al lado de la ventana detrás suyo estaba el chico Uchiha y detrás de este el extraño muchacho con el cual hablo la noche anterior delante de ella estaba Sakura y delante de esta Naruto la profesara lo coloco así para evitar que el rubio se durmiera en clase después de varias próstatas accedió todos se imaginaron porque en la fila de al lado habian unos personajes que Hinata desconocía que luego Sakura se encargaría de decirles sobre ellos despues estaba el puesto de la rubio y asi se desarrollaba todo.

**OoOoOo**

Hinata caminaba tranquila por enorme jardín dejando a sus pulmones respirar aire puro si que era increíble ese lugar quería correr por la grama y dar vueltas en ella , miro a su alrededor mientras caminaba hay estaba una chica sola debajo de un enorme Árbol de Arce Rayado leyendo un libro lentamente te acerco y la Saludo.

- Hola! -dijo Hinata mientras se acomodaba el cabello-

La chica giro la cara lentamente miro a la extraña que invadía su espacio personal volvió su vista al libro luego a la chica.

-Hola! Quieres sentarte -pregunto la muchacha su voz era en extremo dulce como la de los Ángeles-

Hinata tomo asiento al lado de la chica en la grama la miro por unos segundos su cabello de color negro unos profundos ojos celestes ,piel blanca y tersa además de manos pequeñas ella siempre se fijaba en las manos de las personas su padre les dijo que en ellas aprendes muchas cosas de las personas la chica llevaba en el dedo pulgar un anillo con un extraño símbolo al pincipio el anillo llamo su atencion lo mas seguro seria el escudo de armas de su familia, le resulto indiscreto preguntar asi que simplemente se presento.

- mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y el tullo?

- mi nombre es Syeleny fukimiru un placer conocerte?

-creo que vamos en la misma clase?-pregunto o mas bien afirmo la peliazul-

- si efectivamente contesto la chica -sonriendo-

Hinata sonrío igual talvez habia hecho una amiga nueva y al parcer con los mismos gusto que ella

**OoOoOOO**

**Hasta aquí**

**Agradecimientos a todas por leer estamos mas contestas **

**Por recibir sus reviews nos alegran la existencia el capitulo estuvo un poco **

**Largo y empalagoso cero humor pero es que no encuentro por cierto lo de Zack Efrom o como sea es porque mi prima esta obsesionada con el y me parecia chistoso ponerlo trato de actualizar cada tres días en todo gracias por todo las queremos mil D**

**El personaje nuevo Syeleny me pertenece no es de naruto asi que no me asesinen es que me pareció bonito colocar alguien como ella en la historia xD**

**Bye bye **


	7. Supuesto Consolador

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Pero esta historia sí es mía.

Gomen por la tardanza no me maten es que estábamos castigadas por dejar salir al perro u.u

**Supuesto Consolador **

**OoOoOOO**

-Que estas leyendo Fukimiru-san?

La chica de ojos celeste repitió la acción que minutos atrás hizo miro a la peliazul regreso la vista a su libro y volvió a mirar a la chica… hablo con un tono de voz diferente parecía molesta hinata trago en seco acaso se había equivocado y ella no era tan agradable como pensó.

-Por favor no me llames así - estaba seria - odio los apellidos no me gusta que me cataloguen por eso – miro con cierta nostalgia en sus ojos el anillo de su dedo pulgar - puedes simplemente llamarme Syeleny – la chica sonrió – estoy leyendo una novela _El enigma de París _ya la he terminado pero decidí volver a leerlo.

-Oh! La verdad no conozco el libro – confeso Hinata un tanto apenada-

La chica de cabello azabache sonrió a su nueva amiga le conto acerca del argumento de la historia [perdón por esto pero es un libro muy bueno de asesinatos en serie] y su obsesión por las novelas detectivescas, el fin del receso llego y ambas se dirigieron al salón efectivamente eran de la misma clase Syeleny estaba sentada a la par de Hinata en la fila llena de desconocidos.

''_Increíble nunca termino de sorprenderme de este lugar'' _ la chica miro hacia la ventana mientras pensaba en la posible respuesta al dilema que el profesor de Ética les asigno responder, su meditación se vio interrumpida por los gritos de un enérgico rubio de ojos azules.

-Es hora de almorzar la la la land – cantaba el muchacho – 

Hinata soltó una risita divertida cuando la cabeza del muchacho fue golpeada por un libro de Historia universal que le arrojo Sakura.

-oye Hinata almorzamos juntas -pregunto la chica de ojos celeste que discretamente en se había acercado a su nueva amiga–

Hinata por unos minutos no respondió Syeleny la asusto a tal grado que tuvo un encuentro cercano con Kami del tipo verlo comiendo arrozno es que tuviera la conciencia mal ni nada pero que susto le pego.

-por supuesto –dijo hinata después de recuperada- vamos pues.

Al salir de los reciento educativos con destino a la cafetería del colegio algo distrajo su vista eran volantes que caían del cielo, pero al percatarse mejor no era así en la azotea del colegio estaba un chico de pelo castaño en realidad era ese extraño muchacho que se peleo con Hinata por una razón estúpida por un apellido el cual a ella no le importaba. El chico parecía muy feliz como un niño que hace algo muy malo pero que a el le parece lo mejor del planeta Hinata no pudo evitar la cara de susto al ver su media sonrisa, pensó tomar uno de esos volantes y ver que era lo que hacia tan feliz al muchacho, pero antes de reaccionar ya Syeleny tenia entre sus manos uno de los papeles de colores, leyó en voz alta al principio.

-la nueva obra de caridad del colegio Konoha Style School Hinata Hyuga –detuvo su lectura para observar a la chica peliazul pero lo único que vio en sus ojos color luna fue curiosidad por lo cual continuo leyendo- les invita a todos a que lleven sus uniformes escolares a su lavandería con un 50% de descuento, es que necesitan clientes su miseria es increíblemente grande – la chica no pudo continuar leyendo en voz alta la ira dentro de si le impidió seguir la lectura miro a su amiga y luego al chico de la azotea – Maldito miserable Hinata no te preocupes… Hinata?

**OOoOoOoOoO **

La pelo de goma mascar corría por toda la cafetería no le importaba perder el estilo en ese momento su amiga debía estar destruida emocionalmente y seguro llorando en posición fetal en alguna esquina además debía buscar ayuda y de paso quedar frente a Sasuke como la amiga preocupada de seguro lo mas probable eso la ayudaría a ganar puntos extras con el, detuvo su carrera y compro un enorme tarro de helado de fresa eso ayuda en las depresiones termino su compra y diviso no muy lejos del lugar un grupo conocido y la cabellera del chico de sueños se acerco a el.

-etto Sasuke-kun tengo algo que decirte.-ojitos ilusos-

-hmf – bufo el chico esta vendría a arruinarle el buen humor que cargaba- que quieres?

- Sasuke-kun encontré estos volantes a la entrada de la cafetería todos los tienen y bueno yo estoy preocupada por Hina-chan.

El chico no le prestaba atención a la molesta muchacha pero al escuchar el nombre de la Hyuga tomo el volante lo leyó letra por letra ya se imaginaba que la chica escondía algo se disculpo con sus amigos y comenzó a buscar a la chica acompañado de la lapa Rosada [no pude evitar usarlo xD] la buscaron en todos los posibles lugares en los cuales según la pelirosa estaría una chica llorando en posición fetal.

-ufa no la encontramos Sasuke-kun y tengo este enorme tarro de helado de fresa porque no lo comemos y luego continuamos –sonrisa picara-

-no –contesto lo más cortante que puedo y se alejo-

El chico de ojos negros camino hasta el gimnasio se acerco a las maquinas y no podía creer lo que sus ojos Uchiha le estaban mostrando la peliazul golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas un saco de box estaba sin la cazada del colegio y se encontraba con la camisa doblada hasta los codos en posición de pelea, Sasuke froto sus ojos por si su mente le jugaba bromas de mal gusto pero no era así, se acerco a la chica y la tomo de los puños.

-si que eres rara –comento divertido pero al recibir por parte la chica una cara de confusión prosiguió con su monologo- las chicas normales lloran cuando algo así les pasa tu golpeas un saco de box si que es interesante.

- No estoy de humor Sasuke –pero no pudo continuar con la amenaza porque las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos color luna y no podía evitarlo su sorpresa fue mayor cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del muchacho abrazándola, se dejo llevar por la sensación de paz que emanaba y descargo todas sus emociones sobre el pecho del muchacho.

-mejor –pregunto el chico-

-si pero te he mojado toda la camisa Sasuke – sonrio – Gomen

- no hay problema tendrás que lavarla – Sonrisa made in Uchiha-

-ha que mal consolador eres Sasuke – ahora Hinata reía mientras empujaba al muchacho-

**OoOoOoOoO**

Una chica de enorme frente y grandes ojos verdes miraba su helado Sasuke había rechazado su invitación a tomar helado que mal estaba todo pero bueno ahora tendría que comerse el enorme tarro de helado sola, sus ojos se iluminaron ante la idea su dieta le permitía esas calorías extras solo una vez al mes y era el momento de cobrarse todos esos días a base de pan integral y atún, tomo una chuchara enorme y se dispuso a probar su helado sabia a dulce de ángeles.

-Ea ea ea helado –se giro el hiperactivo rubio y con uno de sus dedos tomo el helado del tarro-rico fresa ^.^

-NARUTOOO serás idiota has contaminado mi helado con tus asquerosas manos de granjero – la ira de la pelirosa era grande dejo caer la cuchara al suelo y se disponía a lanzar el resto del tarro al inoportuno rubio.

El chico quien ya previo los movimientos de la impulsiva chica se movió lo mas rápido posible y esquivo el golpe burlándose de manera estruendosa de la pelirosa por fallar al tiro, Sakura ofendida alzo la cara dándole la espalda a Naruto y caminando lo mas altiva posible, eso no era bueno ya que resbalo con el helado que había caído al piso cerro sus ojos por inercia esperando el golpe pero no sintió nada los abrió poco a poco y observo a su salvador sus ojos tan azules puros inocentes y a la vez divertidos se quedo por unos segundos mirando al chico no era tan feo como ella decía pero igual ese no era momento para estar mirándolo como idiota. **Inner: **_te gusta el rubio __**Sakura: **_no me gusta_ Inner: __si claro__**.**_

-así que esas tenemos frentezota –dijo divertidísima la rubia- mientras con su móvil sacaba una foto a la romántica escena- deberías respetar las reglas no crees.

La pelirosa despertó de su ensueño para ver alejarse a una muy feliz rubia con una foto de ella y cierto rubio en una posición comprometedora.

-Suéltame idiota aprovechador –gritaba la pelirosa- no ves lo que acabas de hacer.

-no entiendo lo que dices Sakura-chan pero te ves linda en mis brazos – sonrisa zorruda mientras se pasaba el brazo izquierdo a la nuca-

- Arrr no se puede simplemente, contigo no se puede, serás idiota.

Una terrible risa se escucho camino al despacho de la directora la mujer si podía ser adicta a los casinos de la familia Sabuko no y al alcohol pero si que era recta cuando se disponía a hacer cumplir las reglas del colegio, conocida ya su actitud severa Ino no dudo por un segundo en llevarle la prueba de que la frente de marquesina incumplía las reglas, le mostro la comprometedora foto a la directora Tsunade la cual no dudo ni un segundo en llamar a la chica Haruno para que le pusiera en claro su relación con Naruto.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

''_es que estar abrazada a Sasuke me gusto mucho el puede ser muy dulce si se lo propone, Kami que estoy pensando iie Hinata piensa en otra cosa''_

-que tanto miras?

-na-da –nerviosismo- acaso parece que miro al-goo?

-hmf El chico la miro acusadoramente le encantaría saber que es lo que pasaba por la mente de la muchacha pero no era el momento adecuado para eso, volvió su mirada hacia el frente y continuo el camino hacia fuera del gimnasio, cuando se encontraban ya camino a la cafetería se podía ver claramente que llamaban mucho la atención cosa que a Hinata le desagradaba pero al mirar al chico quien parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo la atención provocada por andar juntos, la peliazul rogaba a todos los santos porque alguien la sacara de esa situación tan bochornosa, sus oraciones fueron contestadas cuando Syeleny llego a su lado .

-Hinata por Kami hay estas donde te habías metido? –Pregunto la chica de ojos celestes a su amiga- el fulano ese de los volantes, se me escapo pero lo vamos a encontrar ya veras – sus ojos se convirtieron en llamas – y nos vengaremos. 

Hinata no le quedo más que sonreír abiertamente a las ocurrencias de Syeleny era imposible no admitir que esa chica y ella se llevaban muy bien con solo horas de conocerse.

-Al menos me encuentro bien –dijo peliazul luego de recibir un abraso de su consolador ella se encontraba de mejor humor –

-Que bueno que ya estés mejor –sonrió- El muchacho Uchiha automáticamente escucho otra vez esa voz que le parecía tan conocida giro sobre su propio eje quedando frente a las chicas, soltó una especie de gruñido recordándoles que el estaba hay.

-Así que era tu voz después de todo Syeleny? –comento el chico entre sorprendido y divertido- desde cuando conoces a mi compañera de pieza he Avispita?

''_Como la llamo Avispita estoy en un universo paralelo no es un sueño porque la llamo así''_

-quien mas tendría mi tono de voz que te gusta tanto Sasuke –giño de ojo – si la conozco desde el primer receso y te he dicho un millón de veces que no me digas Avispita – la chica se acerco a Sasuke y le dio un ligero empujón.

-nunca me cansare de hacerlo, así que por eso no te vi en el receso.

''_Osea Estoy aquí me ignoran los dos porque se tratan con tanta confianza es que acaso ella es su novia Kami noo el no puede tener novia no estoy celosa solo no concibo la idea es todo''_

-te odio Sasuke

- y yo a ti mucho mas Avispita –Abrazo- 

Por unos segundos Hinata se sintió fuera de lugar, se dispuso a irse cuando la voz del chico la detuvo.

-oye Hinata, por unos segundos olvide que Sakura te estaba buscando.

-Ok iré a ver si la encuentro hasta pronto –Salió del lugar prácticamente a la velocidad del rayo en busca de la pelirosada-

-hmf …

- que le pasara a Hinata

- no lo se ustedes las mujeres están locas todas –dijo el pelinegro muy divertido-

-cállate Sasuke

**OoOoOo **

Los pasillos de camino a la dirección eran como la vereda de la muerte tenebroso solo le faltaba la música de fondo para ser la perfecta película de terror que en donde siempre asesinan a la chica que camina sola. 

_**Inner**: que hiciste que le molesto a la vieja __Tsunade __**Sakura: **_No he hecho nada malo y deja de hinchar la paciencia_**.**__** Inner:** yo no soy la loca aquí._

-Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama para que me mando a llamar?

-siéntate Haruno, Confiesa –dijo sacando una lámpara de bolsillo y apuntando a la chica en la cara-

-Nani? 

-tienes un romance con Naruto Uzumaki? -pregunto seria aun apuntando a la chica con la lámpara-

-Claro que no yo y el jamás nunca.

- me lo imagine –confeso- pero espero que recuerdes las reglas Sakura.

- si Tsunade-sama las recordare, pero de donde saco la idea de que yo y Naruto?

- Esta foto que me trajo Ino yamanaka Pero es de suponer que fue un accidente.

-si directora -puedes retirarte.

-Gracias.

_**Inner**: que alivio que la vieja esa no te castigo MALDITA INO-PUERCA hay que vengarse_

La chica salió de las veredas del mal y se encontró con su amiga peliazul no muy contenta. 

**-**Hinata al fin te encuentro ^^

-Sakura no te preocupes ya estoy bien aunque mi supuesto consolador al final arruino mi felicidad –las palabras de la chica se escuchaban tristes-

-que quieres decir con eso? –confusión-

-nada, por cierto Sakura conoces a Syeleny Fukimiru? –pregunto curiosa-

-bueno de conocer no, pero es de una familia muy importante que importa los mejores licores de esta parte del mundo, tienen mucho poder y antes estudiaba en Zuiza pero decidió cambiarse a este colegio por una razón.

-Que razón –mas curiosidad-

'_'no es que sea chismosa pero si es la novia de Sasuke me gustaría saber''_

-la razón es obvia Sasuke ellos se llevan muy bien.

-y ?

-bueno la relación de ellos es …

**OOOoOoOOoO **

**_Hasta Aquí! _**

**_Que mala soy ñakañaka me gusta dejarlas picadas pero no se preocupen actualizare rápido, si el montrou de 9 años me deja xD. _**

**_Agradecimientos a todas por sus ya saben sus Reviews nos ponen de muy buen humor._**

**a ver responderemos a : **

**nellycullen **nos alegramos que te guste el personaje de Syeleny que súper que leas la historia gracias

**midori-chan** tienes razón con los zapatos de Agujas T_T

**rosii** aquí le sigo la historias gracias por leer gracias

[pau] gracias por la buena briba siempre eres la mejor

**azulnaychan **siempre felices por leerte gracias


	8. Kawaii!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Pero esta historia sí es mía.

Jajaja no pediré disculpas por la tardanza porque la verdad hemos estado distraídas y esperando inspiración para hacerlos reír xD.

**Kawaii!**

-Con un demonio dime la relación que tienen Sakura –grito exasperada la peliazul-

-bueno la relación de ellos es… no se como explicarla –reconoció la chica de pelo color goma de mascar- ella es algo así como una hermana para el [sii no arruinaría las cosas entre Hina-chan y Sasuke-kun ahora] es la hermanita menor de la esposa de su hermano que deprimente saber que el bombón de Itachi-kun esta casado.

-vaya que eres dramática Sakura –comento hinata un poco aliviada de saber la relación del pelinegro con su nueva amiga- OH KAMI Sakura por andar detrás de ti olvide mi extracurricular de Fotografía hablamos luego bye bye .

-bye bye Hinata-chan

La chica corría a todo los que sus piernas le permitían, no podía llegar tarde a su primera clase, no mucho menos a esa que le encantaba jamás se lo perdonaría, al parecer se encontraba sumamente distraída corriendo por los pasillos en busca de su Cámara que no le dio importancia al Saludo de cierto pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina.

-Al parecer lleva mucha prisa –se dijo a si mismo el chico mientras salía del compendio de habitaciones con destino a su clase-

''_Me Cago en la madre porque no funciona la estúpida llave''_

-Creo que lo estas haciendo al revés niña –le comento un chico de cabello recogido en una coleta- hay que ver lo problemáticas que son.

Hinata se disponía a decirle sus verdades al muchacho por entrometido pero se percato que tenia razón estaba girando la maldita llave en dirección contraria, el sentimiento de estupidez la invadió, giro la llave y termino de abrir la puerta agradeció al chico. Entro a toda prisa en busca de su cámara hay estaba sobre la mesita de noche, gracias a todos los ángeles la tomo entre sus manos y comenzó su carrera en dirección a la clase.

**OoOoOoO**

Cierta pelirosa planeaba su gran venganza en contra de su gran rival de amor, le seria fácil pues ambas tomaban la misma clase particular solo necesitaba una idea observo detalladamente las opciones que tenia y hay estaba el golpe de la idea, como una ráfaga verde y cejota le llego a la cabeza sonrió provocando que incluso su subconsciente se asustara. Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaron mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, y recorría con la mirada a la rubia.

-Ino porque no me traes más botones para empezar el diseño –dijo muy tranquila demasiado tranquila-

-ya voy por ellos _''esta frentona planea algo pero que será' - _la chica fue en busca del dispensario del Club de teatro aun con la sospecha carcomiéndole la mente.

La pelirosa sonrió grandemente, aumentando si es que fuera posible más su cara de psicópata, se acerco ligeramente a la ráfaga verde que ilumino su mente hace unos minutos.

-Rock lee que haces aquí? –pregunto fingiendo interés-

-Tenten-chan me convenció de que en este lugar podría desarrollar mí llama de la juventud –pose característica-

-Por supuesto que si Lee oye podrías ayudar a la Puerca digo Ino que esta buscando unos botones en el dispensario –brillo maligno- por favor.

-no os preocupéis bella damisela yo me encargare –contesto el chico con tono aristocrático mientras se dirigía al lugar señalado a pasos de caballero-

Sakura tomo las llaves del dispensario y se dirigió hacia el girando las llaves entre sus dedos, dentro del pequeño dispensario, estaba Ino buscando entre unas cajas botones que combinaran con la tela de los diseños.

-PUERCA porque no buscas en esas de mas arriba usa esa escalera –Comento la pelirosa sin la mas mínima idea detrás de de sus palabras. **Inner:** eso ha picado Cha! **Sakura:** muhahaha **Inner:** me das miedo T_T.

La rubia desconfiando un poco tomo la escaleras y le pidió al extraño engendro de la naturaleza quiero decir Rock lee que le ayudase a sostener la escalera cuando se encontraba encima de la escalera escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrar del golpe callo de la escalera, y corrió hasta la puerta gritando todas las injurias habidas y por haber. Sakura corría por todo el club gritando que Ino y Rock lee se habían encerrado en el dispensario.

-Deidara-sempai ayúdeme por error Ino y Lee están encerrados en el dispensario y no encuentro la llave.

-hay que ayudarlos después de mi te de media tarde –Respondió mientras se acomodaba el fleco-Además no es bueno interrumpir los momentos románticos.

- Tiene razón.

Desde ese momento su venganza comenzó todo el club pensaba que Ino y Lee eran pareja se sintió bien consigo misma por ser tan ingeniosa.

**OoOoOoO**

''_Corre Hinata Corre vamos tu puedes, eso llegaste respira uno dos tres.''_

La chica de orbes blancos observo el área de la clase de Fotografía el salón era bastante grande adornado con bellas fotos, y hay estaban sus compañeros al principio no reconoció a nadie pero una larga cabellera negra le resulto familiar tomo lugar al lado de la chica.

-Hola Syeleny no sabía que te gustara la fotografía

-Es mi pasión desde siempre Hinata… -sonrisa- porque saliste corriendo así, hace rato.

-Es que tenía que buscar a Sakura –vil mentira-

-Ok, pensé que estabas molesta me alegro que no sea de esa manera.

El estruendoso ruido de la puerta hizo que todos los del lugar giraran su vista hacia el ruido Hinata pudo notar la presencia del pelirojo y de su compañero de pieza en el club al igual que otras personas luego dirigió su vista a la persona que provoco el ruido ensordecedor.

- Konnichiwa Alumnos mi nombre es Kanda Midori y seré su instructora [Midori-chan salís en la historia!] la chica poseía una preciosa melena castaña hasta la cintura recogida en una coleta ojos color miel y que decir de lejos se notaba que era una persona feliz y muy relajada.

-konnichiwa Midori-sempai –coro estudiantil-

-O.O este año somos muchos a ver quien no conozco de los que están aquí tu preséntate y dime porque estas aquí –dijo la chica muy animada mientras se sentaba frente a la clase-

-Soy Sabuko no Gaara y estoy aquí porque quiero aprender a sacar buenas fotos.

-y tu? Dijo señalando al pelinegro que todas queremos y amamos.

-Uchiha Sasuke y estoy aquí porque el me obligo confeso señalando a Gaara como único y real culpable.

-bueno interesante respuesta y tu niña?

-Hyuga Hinata y estoy acá bueno porque me encanta la fotografía y siempre he querido mejorar mi técnica y creo que aprenderé mucho acá.

Los ojos de Midori se iluminaron de manera excesiva [así como los Chibi anime] tomo su cámara entre las manos y le saco una foto a Hinata dejándola prácticamente ciega por el efecto del profundo flash, en sus ojos.

-Kawaii! Desde hoy en adelante serás mi Imouto Hinata –Grito la chica mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a la peliazul- puedes llamarme Midori-nee-chan eres tan Kawaii!

El resto de la clase no se sorprendió en lo absoluto pues ya conocían muy bien a su instructora pues siempre era así de efusiva en cambio Hinata se sentía un poco sofocada.

-Midori-nee-chan podrías soltarme me asfixio –dijo con la piel ya azulada por la presión-

-Oh claro jajaja bien comencemos con un ligero ejercicio de enfoque yo pido que Hina-chan sea mi modelo –Ilusionada en extremo – Eres tan kawaii! Te sacare hermosas fotos.

-valla esto si que emocionante Gaara.

-Jaja puedes ser menos Sarcástico Sasuke además admite que la instructora es graciosa y Hinata parece tomate de feria.

-si tienes razón… espera un momento tu conoces a Hinata?

-digamos que posiblemente. Porque?

-Es mi compañera de pieza –Se comenzaba a notar su enojo-

-Interesante.

Los ejercicios fueron practicados y luego de algunas 150 fotos tomadas, la clase se dio por terminada, Hinata recibió unos efusivos abrazos de parte de Midori y todos salieron.

- Syeleny la instructora Midori-nee-chan es extraña? –confeso la peliazul luego de acomodar su cabello

- no Solo es cariñosa Hinata.

La peliazul sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el jardín dispuesta a descansar bajo la sombra de uno de los tanto arboles que había en el lugar pero esa voz esa profunda ultra sexy voz hizo que ambas chicas giraran sobre su propio eje.

-Avispita me presta a tu amiga por unos minutos… -no era una propuesta era una orden pues ya tenia tomada del brazo a Hinata- serán unos cuantos minutos.

-Claro Sasuke llévate a mi Kawaii! Amiga y déjame sola.

-No te preocupes, hay que Gaara de haga compañía.

-Yo? –Escepticismo-

-El –Sorpresa-

-si –contesto el pelinegro alejando del lugar-

**OoOoOoOo**

Escuchando detrás de la puerta del salón de teatro se encontraba la nada chismosa Sakura Haruno no es que le importara que Naruto estuviera en ese lugar con quien sabe que persona pero el hecho de que nombre y amor en la misma oración le llamaron la intención a mas no poder.

-con este perfume cualquier chica caerá a tus pies –decía el extraño-

-incluso Sakura-chan –se notaba la ilusión al mencionar el nombre de la pelirosa-

-si incluso ella.

La chica salió del lugar en busca Hinata planearía algo en contra de naruto por andar creyendo en toda clase d estupideces salió al enorme jardín del Colegio y pudo ver como su amiga era prácticamente arrastrada por un pelinegro hacia unos bancos rápidamente llego al lugar se acomodo el uniforme y con su mas sutil tono [si claro ¬¬] convenció al chico de prestarle a Hinata por unos minutos [acepto porque de no ser así tendría que soportar a la Lapa rosada jeje layill amo esa expresión].

-entendiste todo Hina-chan cierto –grandes triste y profundos ojos verdes-

-si Sakura pero le hecho la pintura a tu señal.

-Hai.

Sakura se sentó en uno de los bancos mientras hinata esperaba detrás de los arbustos su señal para bañar en pintura rosada a Naruto, estaba observando todo el acontecer del drama NaruSaku.

-Hola! Sakura-san –dijo un animado rubio sentándose cerca de la chica-

-wacala naruto a que demonios hueles –cara de asco- fuchi

-waa Sakura es el perfume del amor estas en mi poder y obedecerás mis ordenes '_'usare toda mi energía brujal para esto''_

-estoy en tu poder y obedeceré tus órdenes –cara de zombie-

- no puedo creerlo funciono – la emoción invadía cada poro de su piel al fin ella estaba bajo su poder increíble- Mmm ahora para sellar esto te besare Sakura-chan – el chico acercaba sus labios peligrosamente a la joven mientras ella hacia la señal por alguna razón Hinata pensó que le picaba la nariz por lo que no le presto mucha atención.

-Achuuuu

-Sakura-chan estas resfriada? –Pregunta inocente-

- Si amo no quiero que se resfrié usted –realmente estaba nerviosa y porque Hinata no le lanzaba la pintura al muchacho, ya no le gustaba tanto su plan cuando escucho decir por parte de Naruto un no importa mientras se acercaba a ella no permitiría que el rubio la besara eso si que no, justo cuando se disponía a decir la verdad miro la cara del chico que ya no era ilusionada si no de asco acaso tenia mal aliento porque ahora no quería besarla –

-ha que asco.

-Como? –pregunto la chica al borde del llanto- ya no quieres besarme Naruto?

-Sakura-chan no eres tu es la maldita paloma que se hizo del dos sobre mi.

-Eso era –suspiro aliviada- eso te pasa por querer engañarme con un perfume barato cha!

**OoOoOoOo**

Hay estaba el chico de larga cabellera castaña entrenando en el salón de yudo, no podía ocultarlo humillar a su prima lo ponía de un humor muy bueno, pero su entrenamiento se vio interrumpido cuando un alumno de curso inferior lo acorralo contra la pared juraría por lo mas sagrados que los ojos del muchacho estaban rojos.

-Así que tu eres el de las bromitas verdad –escupió Sasuke con mucho desprecio le molestaba la gente que abusaba del poder y ofendía a los demás pero el asunto era mas que personal cuando se trata de la chica de orbes blancos- mas te vale que la dejes en paz o tatuare mi apellido por todo tu cuerpo Hyuga.

Neji no podía respirar bien estaba siendo prácticamente ahorcado por el chico Uchiha, solo pudo mascullar un como quieras.

-no escuche –Realmente podías palpar el enojo de Sasuke su aura era completamente diferente –

-Como Quieras Uchiha –Sasuke soltó el agarre por inercia el chico callo al suelo en busca de oxigeno por unos segundos cuando recupero el aliento levanto la mirada se puso de pie y salió del lugar-

Sasuke abandono el lugar un rato después estaba cansado había sido un largo día, se dirigió a su pieza y encontró a s compañera escribiendo en esa libreta azul la observo por unos segundos sacudió su cabeza y se acerco peligrosamente a la chica.

-he Hinata no creas que te Salvaste de lavar mi camisa –sus palabras sonaban muy divertidas –

-no lo he olvidado –se incorporo para alegarse del chico [ya que tener tan cerca de ese espécimen podía provocar ataques de calores] – dámela –ordeno la peliazul sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar como el chico se quitaba la camisa así sin preámbulos que no tiene vergüenza [Quien fuera tu condenada!]

-aquí tienes – dijo el muchacho mientras arrojaba la camisa a la cara de Hinata, esta se dirigió al baño con la prenda-

''_este quien se cree que soy su esclava ya vera lo que le va a pasar '' _ sus ojos brillaron al mirar el agua de detergente tomo entre sus manos un recipiente con la cantidad exacta de agua para borrar la sonrisa del chico de su cara _''ya veras Sasuke ''_ sonrió para si misma mientras lentamente abría la puerta del baño y arrojaba el agua a un distraído Sasuke.

-QUE DEMONIOS!!!! –grito el chico muy enojado- HINATA QUE DIABLOS HICISTE!

La risa no la dejaba contestar.

-te lo mereces jaja por hacerme lavar tu ropa jaja pareces un pollito mojado jaja –si que se divertía, por su acción de lo que no se percato fue de que el chico se encontraba cerca de ella muy cerca la levanto como si de una pluma se tratase los colores le subieron a la cara de manera inmediata al sentirse agarrada por el muchacho- Sas-u-ke que Haces?

-VENGANZA! –dijo mientras le arrojaba el resto del agua hay se encontraban mojados y divertidísimos cuando la cara de Sasuke obtuvo un tono serio- ya que mojaste mi cama tendré que dormir contigo.

-naa-ni?

-lo que escuchaste.

**OooOoOo**

Lo dejo hasta acá porque tengo cosas que hacer pero actualizare antes de salir de vacaciones con mi familia lo prometo las quiero un montón gracias por el apoyo en cuanto a mi otra historia Detector de emociones la actualizare luego.

**Midori-chan** Saliste en la historia como querías.

**layill** sii lo del helado Grr lo hize porque un amigo mio siempre hace esas estupideces como lo odio , jeje gracias por leer y también lo de la lapa rosa me encanta xD

**Kaze Tsubak**i gracias por leer :D

**nellycullen** siempre tan linda me encanta leer tus Reviews

**azulnaychan**espero que el capi no te decepcione es que no tuve casi tiempo T___T

**mamm145** no puedo evitarlo soy mala muahahaha


	9. Noche de insomnio

**Noche de insomnio**

**_________________**

-VENGANZA! –dijo mientras le arrojaba el resto del agua, hay se encontraban mojados y divertidísimos cuando la cara de Sasuke obtuvo un tono serio- ya que mojaste mi cama tendré que dormir contigo.

-naa-ni?

-lo que escuchaste.

**OooOoOo**

Su cara era una obra de luces fluorescentes de esas de los años 60 '_'Esto no esta pasando Kyaaaaaaa ''_ pensaba la chica mientras se terminaba de cambiar la ropa mojada, el problema no era compartir la cama, el problema era con quien tendría que compartirla, no es que Sasuke fuera un pervertido maniático sexual pero ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver al muchacho sin camisa, y lo que sus ojos habían visto le gustaba en cantidades industriales, suspiro derrotada todo era producto del Karma, al salir del cuarto de baño se encontró con un muy divertido Sasuke sentado en el sofá del escritorio con la vista dirigida hacia la puerta.

''_Kami porque parece agradarle la situación ''_

-Hmmf que esperas tengo sueño –expreso el muchacho intentando por todos los medios contener la risa –

'' _haa que hago Respira Hinata Respira y piensa en cosas lindas como el nuevo equipo de boxeo, helado, una plancha, Sasuke susurrándome al oído oh! Si eso es lindo … no claro que no es nada lindo deja de pensar en eso '' _la chica se encontraba totalmente estática no se movía mientras alucinantes colores se apoderaban de sus mejillas.

-Bien te quedaras toda la noche hay parada sonrojándote o vamos a dormir – traro de parecer enojado pero la verdad estaba disfrutando la situación-

-Bien Sasuke vamos a dormir jun-toos –trago en seco- como lo haremos?

El muchacho se levanto del sofá con una gran sonrisa hasta quedar a escaso centímetros de la chica, no desaprovecharía el error de su compañera al momento de acomodar adjetivos.

-tu escoge como quieres hacerlo _**[Sasuke que perver porque no me lo decís a mi condenado que no te me escapas waaaa ya adiós calores vamos a la historia]**_ –Sasuke observo como Hinata retrocedía varios pasos colocando la manos en posición de defensa mientras decía cosas sin sentido- me refiero a dormir Hinata.

si se demo no es una cama grande tu del lado izquierdo y yo del derecho sin turcos Sasuke, porque si haces algo no sales con los dientes completos – comento la chica un poco mas tranquila-

Sasuke solo ensaño su sonrisa un poco más al escuchar las palabras de su compañera.

Ambos morenos se acomodaron en sus respetivos lados de la cama, aunque al principio todo parecía ser una situación un poco incomoda para Hinata termino por relajarse y sentirse bien de tener al chico del lado contrario de la cama, Además todo valió la pena por ver su cara cuando le arrojo el agua de detergente.

-Oyasumi nasai Hinata –sonrisa made in Uchiha-

-buenas noches Sasuke.

La noche estaba en su completo apogeo, para completar el frio era penetrante la joven de cabello azulado en busca de calor, abrazo un cómodo cumulo de sabanas que se encontraba a su lado y así pensó pasar el resto de la noche.

**OoOoOoO**

-Kya! Esto no puede estar pasando –grito aterrada la pelo de goma de mascar-

-nee Sakura-chan por que haces tanto ruido? – el rubio ya se encontraba frotando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que bostezaba de manera sonora –

-quieres cubrirte la boca cuando hagas eso – Ordeno exasperada Sakura con una vena sobresaliéndole en la frente-

El chico visiblemente asustado acepto viendo como su compañera de pieza, gran y único amor se levantaba de la cama para salir de la habitación, por unos instantes pensó en seguirle pero estaba muy cansado como para recibir otro regaño, lentamente volvió a dormir mientras abrazaba a su peluche en forma de ranita!

-baka eso es lo que es kami que sueño mas aterrador tengo que contarle a Hina-chan.

La chica pelirosa espero el ascensor por pocos segundos a esa hora quien estaría rondando por las habitaciones solo ella pero era una situación terriblemente espeluznante, llego a los pasillos y vio claramente el 452 pensaba tocar la puerta demo estaba sin seguro posiblemente a su amiga de orbes blancos se le olvido asegurar así que entro no se molestaría con ella y además tendría la oportunidad de ver a Sasuke-kun en ropa de dormir sus ojos se transformaron en corazones pero al mirar a la cama del dueño de sus suspiros y notar que el no estaba le pareció raro sumamente raro pero no le dio importancia, se acerco a su amiga y hay estaba abrazando un enorme peluche.

-Hina-chan despierta –tocando lentamente su hombro, la peliazul abrió con pereza sus ojos para percatarse del ruido- Hinaa tengo algo que contarte?

''_Me lleva que quiere la loca esta ahora''_ pensó la chica mientras observaba a su amiga.

-no puedes esperar hasta mañana -decía mentas se abrazaba mas a su cumulo de sabanas- no ves que estoy intentando dormir.

-no seas gruñona Hinata escúchame además dormís con un peluche Sugoi es tan suave –arrogándose sobre el supuesto peluche y abrasándolo-

-AH Déjame –escupió el peluche enojado-

La pelirosa hurgo entre las sabanas y al notar que el peluche no era nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha y ella estaba prácticamente encima de el abrazándolo era el paraíso comenzó a desmostarle su amor asfixiante de Fan, no perdería esa oportunidad.

-Sasuke-kun eres tan lindo cuanto despiertas enfadado –la chica en lugar de ojos tenia dos estrellas zigzagueando de amor por el muchacho Uchiha- lindo, guapo Sasuke-kun

-SOLTAME loca –escupió enfadado el muchacho no le gustaba que la chica invadiera su espacio personal- Alégate

-OH! Hinata decile que no sea tan cruel –por un momento a la chica le pareció notar algo – HINATA ,,,,,,,, SASUKE ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, CAMA ,,,,,,,,,,,,, ESTAN DURMIENDO EN LA MISMA CAMA?

El grito de la chica hizo que ambos morenos se miraran de manera desconcertada, hasta que las neuronas de hinata crearon una respuesta lógica ya que su amiga estaba en un Shock ella podía aprovechar eso.

-No por supuesto que es todo un sueño sígueme Sakura todo esta en tu imaginación – Hinata trataba de que su voz se escuchara lejana _**[como un hipnotista]-**_ vamos a dormir, sígueme.

Debido al poco cerebro que tiene Sakura ella siguió a Hinata hasta su habitación se deposito en su cuarto y comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo.

Hinata caminaba de regreso a su pieza se distrajo observando que el color celeste de su pijama se parecía mucho al color del techo, pero la falta de sueño puede ocasionar que pienses en puras estupideces froto sus ojos mientras maldecía internamente porque el ascensor no terminaba de llegar, para su sorpresa al abrirse la puertas delato a una persona un tanto conocida para ella.

-Mira que sorpresa me acabo de llevar no deberías estar en la cama –Comento con una alegre sonrisa la chica de preciosa cabellera azabache peinada en una trenza-

-Syeleny no querrás saber –Bostezo- me muero del sueño demo porque me regañas tu también deberías estar dormida.

La pelinegra coloco unos mechones de cabello detrás de sus orejas para luego contestarle a su amiga.

-Mmm bueno es la verdad pero quiero un Té así que decidí bajar por uno… me acompañas?

-Claro de igual modo no quiero entrar ahora a la pieza –respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa-

Mientras se dirigían hacia el desayunador Syeleny le contaba sobre el argumento de un libro que leyó el cual le pareció muy interesante, Hinata observo como la decoración se tornaba de súbito mas sencilla mientras se dirigían ha esa área del colegio.

-Kuso! –Exclamo un tercero en la escena-

-Parece que alguien además de nosotras tiene problemas para dormir –dijo una divertida Hinata a su amiga-

-si tienes razón –automáticamente la chica de orbes celeste diviso una cabellera pelirroja preparando café su sonrisa desapareció- lo que me faltaba –bufo molesta- Gaara-Kun

-reconozco esa voz Syeleny-chan no puedes dormir y veo que tampoco tu amiga Hinata –habia que admitir que el chico de ojos aguamarina podía ser condenadamente sexy sin proponérselo tenia unos pantalones deportivos de color negro y una polera de igual color con detalles en rojo- que pasa ambas están mudas –dijo muy divertido-

-Claro que no Gaara-kun –suspiro Syeleny sentía arder sus mejillas, pero jamás demostraría debilidad frente al pelirrojo- porque maldecías he?

-no puedo hacer café –contesto seco-

La pelinegra miro a su amiga por un momento por alguna razón esta no levantaba la vista.

-Hinata y yo haremos Té –dijo mas por cortesía que por otra cosa- quieres?

-si –esta vez su respuesta fue alegre-

-e-etto-o eso es bue-noo entonces adelante _''maldición que me pasa es solo un chico'' _

Después de servir el Té se quedaron platicando un rato, Hinata noto una cierta fricción entre su amiga y el pelirrojo luego se encargaría de averiguar, cuando el sueño comenzó a invadir a las chicas muy amablemente Gaara se ofreció a llevarlas a sus respectivas piezas, al llegar a la habitación de Hinata, el chico la tomo sorpresivamente de la mano y deposito un beso en ellas haciendo que una muy confundida y sonrojada Hinata se sorprendiera en extremo.

-Oyasumi nasai Hime –dijo el pelirrojo con un tono de voz sugestivo que solo logro empeorar el sonrojo de Hinata- un placer compartir una noche de insomnio contigo.

-Iguu-almen-tee Gaara-kun, Buenas no-o-ches.

-Hasta mañana Hinata –dijo la pelinegra- que descanses

-tu también Syeleny que tengas feliz resto de la noche.

La morena entro a la habitación y observo a su compañero dormir plácidamente se veía adorable parecía un tierno niño sacudió su cabeza y se acostó a dormir esta vez intentando no abrazarlo pero su sorpresa fue mayor al sentir los brazos del chico Uchiha sujetándola estaba tan cansada que no protesto y se durmió lo mas tranquila.

_______________

Gaara caminaba tranquilamente seguido por la pelinegra, al parecer no querían llegar a la habitación de esta no es que se llevaran bien del todo su relación era un tanto extraña mas bien de un odio infundado, desde la primera vez que entro al colegio y todas las chicas pensaban que ella y Sasuke eran novios su vida se transformo en una película de acción, menos mal las cosas se aclararon dejándole vivir tranquilamente su adolescencia la chica observo la espalda de su acompañante.

-Gaara-kun –la marcha del chico se detuvo-

-si Syeleny-chan –le encantaba que ella usara los sufijos con el, se podía dar el lujo de decirles a todos que el único que ella llamaba de esa manera era a el-

La chica maldecía para sus adentros dijo eso en voz alta quería que la tierra se la tragase

-Caminemos mas rápido o me quedare dormida en los pasillos –dijo intentando ocular su vergüenza-

-Claro.

Al llegar a la pieza de la chica el joven pelirrojo se despidió de ella de igual manera que segundo atrás lo hizo con Hinata solo que esta vez el beso fue en la mejilla de Syeleny poniéndola aun mas nerviosa.

**OoOoOoOo**

En la mañana la gran actividad escolar se siente de manera increíble menos ese día el sábado muchos aprovechaban para ir a visitar a sus familias, dejando solo a algunos pocos refugiados en las paredes del local de enseñanza.

La peliazul suspiraba cansada normalmente todas sus amigas iban con sus padres estaría sola hasta el lunes y no era justo, algo la sorprendió unas manos le cubrieron los ojos y una voz un tanto distorsionada pero de igual modo pudo reconocer hizo la clásica pregunta de quien soy?

-Sakura –era obvio- no deberías estar camino a tu casa?

-si pero decidí quedarme además tengo que hacerte un Makeover recuerdas cuando me confesaste que eras poo-poo-poo-bre fue la condición que te di.

''_Mierda lo olvide'' _

-Ok y que vas a hacerme –contesto resignada a lo peor-

-Bien serán solo algunos cambios nada drástico lo prometo –Sonrisa sincera- ha por cierto casi lo olvido tuve un sueño mas extraño estabas tu y Sasuke-kun –la peliazul abrió los ojos de la sorpresa- pero no es nada importante., entonces vámonos de tiendas.

-Un momento! –de entre los arbusto salió una castaña con una cámara en las manos- Nadie dispondrá de mi Imouto sin que yo este hay –los ojos de la chica adquirieron un brillo especial- Además es tan linda así como esta Hinata-chan Kawaii! –Gritaba mientras frotaba una de sus mejillas con la de la peliazul y al mismo tiempo le sacaba fotos-

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron ante la sorpresa, esa chica tenia que ser la instructora de fotografía pero porque razón trataba con tanta confianza a su amiga Hinata.

-Midori-nee-chan me ahogas déjame respirar –exigió la chica de orbes blancos-

-Oh! Gomen Hina-chan es que eres tan Kawaii no pude evitarlo –confeso la mayor con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas por su infantil actitud- Bien vámonos de tiendas!

-si de tiendas! –Contesto una muy emocionada pelirosa-

''_Kami Sálvame de estas locas '' – _un momento chicas no tengo un permiso de parte de mi padre no podre salir del colegio –dijo un tanto ilusionada Hinata-

-No es necesario yo como instructora puedo hacer que salgas con un permiso especial Hinata-chan.

Las tres chicas salieron de compras un día completamente agotador en el que el guardarropa de Hinata dejo de consistir muchas playeras algunas tallas más grandes que la suya y pantalones igual de grandes dándole paso a un guardarropa mas adecuado con pantalones de su tallas poleras coquetas y divertidas blusas de fiestas vestidos faltas top zapatos botas y sandalias Hinata pensaba que su nuevo estilo reflejaba lo que ella era de una manera mas femeninas agradeció enormemente a su amigas.

-Ahora Hinata vamos al peluquero

La pelirosa estaba muy emocionada de ayudar a su amiga nunca en toda su vida se preocupo por alguien mas que no fuera ella pero Hinata sin proponérselo le enseño lesiones de vida que la cambiaron aunque sea un poco y eso la hacia sentirse en deuda con la peliazul.

Al final de la tarde una muy emocionada instructora pidió una sección de fotos con el nuevo Look de su hermanita menor, Hinata muy apenada accedió a la petición de Midori-nee-chan se coloco la ropa y salió al parque que estaba fuera de las tiendas, su vestimenta consistía en una blusa de tirantes blancas que llegaba hasta la cadera acompañada de un cinturón negro en la cintura pantalones negros hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros de tacón fino no muy altos en cuanto a los accesorios tenia un collar color coral con un corazón en el centro dándole un toque sofisticado y a la vez muy ella, su cabello se lo dejaron hasta por debajo de la cintura y un flequillo que no cubría su ojo pero se hacia mas largo del lado derecho llevaba maquillaje ligero y fue la victima de alrededor de 50 fotos en esa tarde.

Agradeció a las chicas en especial a la pelirosa y se dispuso a descansar el día fue agotador.

**OoOoOoO**

_Perdón por la tardanza pero recién tengo tiempo de actualizar porque las vacaciones necesito descansar este capitulo esta algo raro y nada gracioso pero se lo debía a Sakura ya saben!_

_**Bien Agradecimientos A**_

**azulnaychan** gracias por siempre darnos ánimos a escribir que bueno que no te hemos decepcionado aun! ^^

**AmayaOkami**un placer leer tu reviews que super que te encanto el capi!

**layill** también llore por el casamiento de Itachi pero asi es la vida de cruel T_T gracias por siempre leer

**akari ** estoy re-feliz que te gusten los personajes nuevos

**Chica anónima** me he reido un montón leyendo tu reviews aunque mi prima dice que eres una pervertida xD

**Noemi **gracias que Kawaii que comentes ^^

**nellycullen**siempre me ponen de full buen humor tus Reviews espero que te guste el nuevo capi!

**Rukia-CC** bienvenida me alegra que estés al dia =D!!

Bien eso es todo creo bye bye las quiero un montón gracias por leer me dan full animo a seguir

Aunque el capitulo anterior no le leyó midori-chan pero espero que este si ^^

Hasta la próxima!


	10. Conejitos!

Perdon por la tardanza estaba ocupada arreglando algunos problemas bueno gracias por todo espero no quieran matarme bien a la historia!

_**OoOoOoO**_

Agradeció a las chicas en especial a la pelirosa y se dispuso a descansar el día fue agotador.

_____

**Conejitos!**

_''Cama, camita, cama que suave eres''_ la peliazul estaba tan cansada que cerro sus ojos y se rindió rápidamente al sueño después de tolerar a dos acosadoras Sakura y Midori si que acababan con la reserva de glucosa de cualquier ser humano, la pobre chica sentía sus nervios destrozados bien sabia que la arma secreta para ganar cualquier guerra eran esas dos, torturan y jamás se cansan.

La puerta de la pieza se abrió de manera estruendosa dando paso a un muy sudado y algo desorientado pelinegro el chico respiraba agitadamente intentando calmarse, esas locas fans cada día estaban en mejor formas pero todo absolutamente todo era culpa de Hinata por irse sin dar detalles y ahora mas de medio colegio andaba detrás de sus huesitos pidiéndole dormir en su pieza recorrió la habitación intentando no toparse con alguna loca ya que al parecer dejo la puerta abierta al salir.

-Kuso! Una loca en mi cama, ja ya se –el chico tomo una manta entre las manos y se la arrojo a la desconocida envolviéndola como en un saco la chica reacciono de manera violenta ya que movía piernas y manos mientras gritaba que la soltaran- estúpida loca fan aprenderás que con Uchiha Sasuke no se bromea.

-Dee-ja-mee loco –el chico abrió la puerta y arrojo la manta con todo y chica hacia fuera-

-eso te pasa por invadir mi espacio personal – dijo triunfal el muchacho, mientras cerraba la puerta tras si – es genial desasearse de una fan.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara del pelinegro al notar que la supuesta fan estaba abriendo la puerta '_'De donde demonios saco la llave esa demente'' _el chico no soporto mas sus nervios lo traicionaban iba a vengarse de esa chica tan insistente, cuando la joven entro a la pieza el Uchiha la sostuvo fuertemente de las muñecas.

-Oye loca no te rendís o que? –pregunto furioso, grande fue su sorpresa al notar el particular color de ojos de la chica – no lo creo Hinata?

-si RETRASADO soy YO HINATA queres soltarme animal – la joven estaba exasperada no solo llego la ataco con una manta y la saco de la habitación ahora se quedaba mirándola con cara de idiota – que me sueltes Uchiha.

-Admito que me has dejado sin palabras Hinata al fin te funciono el baño – ironizo aun sin soltar a la peliazul-

-ja j aja chistosito –trato de parecer molesta pero estaba herida su recién adquirido orgullo de mujer fue pisoteado por el Uchiha – porque te quedas viéndome como idiota nee Sasuke se que soy linda pero no me mires tanto.

Automáticamente sasuke soltó las muñecas de la chica, giro rápidamente no permitiría que la Hyuga lo abochornara.

-Que paso te quedaste mudo? – insistió la peliazul al no obtener respuesta por parte de su compañero.

-No –respondió seco el muchacho – solo quería decir que te vez muy bonita –Bingo ahora si tenia las cosas bajo control, se giro para observar el sonrojo de su compañera – muy muy bonita.

-Etto Arigato Sasuke – mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo – pero aun así sos un desconsiderado por arrogarme fuera de la pieza.

-es que pensé que eras una loca fan –se acerco – además es tu culpa por verte así de diferente

-diferente es bueno cierto? –pregunto curiosa si que le importaba su opinión pero confesárselo eso jamás –

- si es bueno, ahora no pareces salida de la correccional de jovencitas –bromeo golpeando su frente – te ves linda.

-bueno ya este voy a dormir

-si debes estar cansada después de tu jornada de compras con Sakura

-Como sabes que fui con Sakura?

- ella me pregunto por vos esta mañana –especifico el muchacho un poco desinteresado – de hay estuve corriendo todo el día de mis fans.

-eso te pasa por ser míster popularidad Uchiha.

-Cállate y dormite ahora –enojo –

**OoOoOoOo**

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en los labios de una chica de pelo color goma de mascar, su día fue perfecto tuvo la oportunidad única de despertar sin el molesto de Naruto en la habitación, hablo con Sasuke-kun esa misma mañana y además hizo su Makeover a Hinata si era un día estupendo para ella nadie ni nada lo arruinaría, era el positivismo hecho persona.

-Oye frente de estadio olímpico con esa sonrisa pareces sacada de unas graficas mal hechas –la rubia de largo cabello recogido en una coleta al principio pensó no intervenir pero al notar la felicidad de la pelirosa no pudo evitar echarle sarna al asunto – además de frentona tienes sonrisa de loca.

- tú te callas cerda, no te metas conmigo –** Inner**: matémosla.** Sakura**: no inner tenemos que hacerla sufrir. **Inner**: Muerte a la CERDA!!! Si mátala. –sabes cerda vi a tu novio Lee en las afueras del colegio porque no vas a besarle.

-Cállate Frentona sabes que yo no tengo nada con el tu te inventaste todo eso.

- si na na na no te escucho –haciendo el infantil acto de taparse los oídos mientras se encaminaba por los pasillos –

'' _si Sakura eres la mejor divina única ''_ _**[que mas puede haber en su cabezita hueca]**_ dejo de pensar en lo bella que era para concertarse en la discusión que sostenía una pelinegra la cual le era indiferente con el mejor amigo de su amor obsesivo compulsivo Sasuke-kun.

-Gaara-kun serás idiota te he dicho que enfoques –comento exasperada – ENFOCA!

-pero Syeleny-chan no veo nada todo esta oscuro –trato de parecer que en verdad estaba preocupado – creo que mi cámara esta arruinada.

-Dame acá Gaara-kun a ver… no te has olvidado destapar el flash si serás tarado – la chica de ojos celestes destapo el flash de la cámara mientras maldecía por lo bajo la idiotez de su acompañante – eso es lo primero que se hace entiendes?

-si entiendo –esta vez no pudo contener su risa – es que no puedo evitar verte pelear conmigo Syeleny-chan

-Que me estas diciendo que lo hiciste apropósito – una venita sobresalía en su frene cubierta por algunos cabellos de su fleco – pagaras.

La chica tomo su cámara la cual colgaba de su cuello, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios enmarcando su perfecta dentadura, enfoco y comenzó la carrera para capturar imágenes del pelirrojo, el muchacho corría tan deprisa que no le importo en lo mas mínimo el saludo de la pelo de chicle, volteo a mirar si era perseguido por la chica de ojos celeste y efectivamente esta le pisaba prácticamente los talones.

-Alcánzame si puedes Syeleny-chan –grito divertido el muchacho –

-haa deja de correr y enfrenta tu destino _**[sonó a neji] **_

''_donde me escondo cerebro procesa información el baño eso es jajaja ella no entrara acá''_

La respiración de la chica era agitada estaba cansada por la carrera Gaara había entrado al baño de chicos pero aun así estaba decidida a sacarles fotos aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, su profesora Midori le enseño a nunca rendirse cuando se tratase del arte de fotografiar, la chica aumento la velocidad dejando a un despistado Naruto sin gorra.

-me la presta Naruto luego te la devuelvo – grito la chica mientras le arrebata la gorra al rubio-

-si claro_ ''estas mujeres son extrañas''_

La chica de ojos celestes estaba frente a la puerta del baño lo único que la separaba del pelirrojo era ese objeto de madera ósea la puerta , recogió su cabello y se coloco la gorra dejando algunos flecos en su frente, bajo su pantalón un poco enseñando sus bóxers de conejitos subió el cierre de su cazada y entro al baño dispuesta a fotografiar a Gaara, pero lo que sus ojos vieron era increíblemente revelador si estaba en el baño de hombres si era Gaara y si no era su cosita _**[xD]**_ hay estaba el chico sobre el conglomerado de los lavaderos mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Así que entraste al baño de niños todo por tomarme una foto –comento de lo más divertido el pelirrojo - que valiente Syeleny-chan, que sucedería si grito que hay una chica aquí?

-no lo harías? Además quiero fotos tuyas –se notaba la decisión en sus ojos - sonríe jajaja no te escaparas de mi.

-ya basta Syeleny-chan – parecía molesto pero su voz delataba su diversión – dame esa cámara ahora.

-no quítamela si queres ñakañaka –le sacaba la lengua en un infantil gesto – lento sos un lento Gaara-kun

-así eso crees.

En un rápido movimiento el pelirrojo se encontraba con la cámara en sus manos muy cerca de Syeleny tanto que juraría escuchaba los latidos acelerados del corazón de la chica, su rostro se fue acercando peligrosamente a la cara de la pelinegra y sus manos ya no sostenían la cámara habían bajado a la altura de la cintura de la muchacha, todo el ambiente era perfecto y se torno majestuoso cuando la chica cerro sus ojos celestes dándole permiso para que dispusiera de ella, estaba a pocos centímetros de su boca,,, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando aun muy sorprendido Shikamaru se froto los ojos Gaara iba a besar a un chico con bóxers de conejitos, no la naturaleza se equivocaba lo creería de Sai incluso de Naruto pero de Gaara no.

-Un momento ustedes dos –dijo serio el perezoso señalando a Gaara y a su acompañante – que creen que hacen?

-Shikamaru estoy intentando quitarle esta cámara a Syeleny-chan - dijo mientras señalaba a la chica chico – que pensaste?

-si que pensaste? – Completo la pelinegra mientras se quitaba la gorra dejando caer su largo cabello-

-Syeleny eres tu –acercándose a la chica- wow que buen disfraz

-si claro –dijeron en coro el pelirrojo y la pelinegra-

**OoOoOoOo**

La chica de orbes plateados despertaba de su siesta en sábado que delicia dormir después de un agitado día de compras, froto sus ojos con pereza y recorrió la pieza no noto nada fuera de lo común salvo a su compañero de clases jugando con un conejo de peluche todo era normal.

''_Un momento Sasuke jugando con un conejo de peluche''_ –Etto Sasuke desde cuando te gustan los juguetes tiernos –miro hacia el chico esperando una respuesta –

-Hmm. No es mío es para ti por lo de la manta –confeso mientras le extendía el gracioso animal de peluche a la peliazul.

-Gracias que bonito –admitió emocionada mientras abrazaba al conejito de peluche-

-yo también me merezco un abrazo –sonrisa Made In Uchiha – no crees así?

-Claro Sasuke –ambos chicos se abrazaron tiernamente _**[nada pervertido así que ^^ no piensen cosas malas golosas]**_

Luego de la tierna escena ambos chicos decidieron bajar a tomar la cena, después del recuento del día notaron que ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de almorzar decentemente, ya con la cena recuperarían los nutrientes necesarios para el resto de la noche, iban hablando de algunos temas sin importancia como la decoración o el clima hasta que llegaron al comedor era increíble la poca cantidad de chico que se quedo en el colegio la mayoría esperaba con ansias el fin de semana para estar con sus padres otros amigos o simplemente salir de fiesta solo podían salir del colegio a su casa un fin de semana al mes eso explicaba la poca cantidad de muchachos.

-nee Syeleny por aca –grito la ojiblanca al notar a su amiga – aquí!

La chica de ojos celeste parpadeo arias veces esa era su amiga si que fue un cambio para bien saludo efusivamente con la mano y se acerco hacia sus amigos.

-wow Hinata te ves bien –recibiendo un ligero gracias por parte de la peliazul – Sasuke como te fue después de tu carrera de fans locas –rio divertida recordando la escena de su amigo corriendo de las locas dementes de primer año –

-hmm no es divertido avispita –con eso dio por terminado el tema y se dispusieron a buscar mesa para cenar –

Con tantas mesas vacías era fácil encontrar lugar así que tomaron una mesa grande de la izquierda pidieron de cenar y en lo que esperaban hablaban de su día a ellos se unieron un feliz pelirrojo que colmo de elogios ha su amiga mientras Sasuke chispeaba de rabia fue tanto su enojo que se llevo prácticamente a rastra a Gaara para hablar con el dentro del baño.

-Oye Sasuke que pasa – escupió un tanto enojado el pelirrojo – no me digas que estas celoso?

-eso jamás –dijo el pelinegro indiferente – solo me molesta que la elogies tanto

-escucha Sasuke si no le dices que estas que tiras la baba por ella no es mi problema solo digo lo que pienso y ella es muy bonita –confeso el pelirrojo – así que no entiendo tu enojo si no sientes nada por ella.

-ya cállate y regresemos – dijo aun mas enojado pero tratando de parecer frio –

-como digas Sasuke.

Al regresar encontraron a las chicas muy animadas hablando con Naruto, reían de sus locuras incluso Sakura estaba riendo, pasaron una agradable noche y todos decidieron irse a dormir, para el divertido domingo que les esperaba.

**OoOooOoOo**

Agradecimientos!

Chicas millones de gracias por leer levantan el ánimo a cualquiera con sus reviews!

**layill** yo también le tengo envidia de hay que suerte tiene TT_TT

**AmayaOkami**yo también me inspire en una amiga un tanto efusiva que tengo para la personalidad de Midori

**Rukia-CC** siempre he pensado que Gaara es muy tierno por eso le coloque ese tipo de personalidad

**Chica anónima** que fino leerte me gustan tus reviews bueno Gaara si dará celos a Sasuke

**azulnaychan**súper agradezco mucho tu apoyo!

**Pame **gracias por comentar

**nellycullen** si también me gusto mucho la parte que Hinata convence a Sakura del sueño xD gracias por comentar

**CrAZy HiNa** que bien que estes al dia

**Hinasweet** gracias

[pau] sos un sol gracias por comentar


End file.
